


Moral-Less

by JaneFroste



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Borderline incest, Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Flashbacks, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Lots of whimpering, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Triggers, Violence, Weapons, shaming
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он устал... Чертовски устал от своей аморальной жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digdeepenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/gifts).



> Разрешение на перевод имеется.  
> Автор данной работы замечателен. 
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2481771
> 
> Бета: Fire Death

Джерард заглянул в сумку, пытаясь найти ключи от собственной квартиры, и ему потребуется минута или около того. Он нашел бы их быстрее, если бы лампочка в подъезде не сгорела месяц назад.

Он пришел домой поздно... очень поздно — сейчас около четырех часов утра. Он должен был закончить с клиентом, который взял его на три часа.

Ебля на раковине в ванной была не самой непристойной вещью, которую он когда-либо делал. Но если трахаться на раковине, которая выше твоей обтянутой мини-юбкой задницы, а на твоем горле туго затянут галстук, и вдобавок Джон называет тебя грязной, шлюховатой сучкой снова и снова, то тогда да, это самая непристойная вещь, которую он когда-либо делал в этом году.

Он смачно причмокивал во рту мятной жвачкой, стараясь избавиться от горьковатого привкуса мерзкой спермы в горле и продолжая искать ключи в сумке.

— Блядское блядство, блядь, — бормочет себе Джерард под нос, когда, наконец, нащупывает связку ключей, хватая Имперского штурмовика* за ногу и целуя его в голову, — привет, Тимми, — да, он дал имя брелку.

Он толкает ключ в ржавую замочную скважину, опираясь ладонью на дверь, тем самым пытаясь открыть ее.

Дверь распахивается, и он спотыкается об кучу разбросанного дерьма, успевая ухватиться за дверную ручку и ровно встать, рассматривая хаос, что творится в его доме. Его рот непроизвольно в шоке приоткрывается, а лицо и вовсе выражает полнейшее недоумение.

— Черт... — стонет Джерард, закрывая за собой входную дверь, — только, блять, не снова, — он опирается на стенку, медленно сползая вниз и закрывая лицо своими бедными холодными ладонями.

Это был уже не первый раз, когда его дом превращался в кучу отборного дерьма.

***

*Имперские штурмовики — вымышленные персонажи «Звёздных войн», элитные воины Галактической Империи.


	2. Wrecked

Фрэнк сидел в самом темном уголке этого небольшого бара, он всегда сюда идет после трудного рабочего дня (который, кстати, был каждый день на протяжении прошлой недели). 

Он сидел на стуле, облокотившись на стойку бара, играя зубочисткой в зубах после того, как съел несколько острых куриных крылышек. Все его мысли были заполнены недавно сделанной работой. Он до сих пор слышит нечеловеческий крик, вспоминает, как тот самый человек бился в агонии... прокалывание ушей, ага. Взрослые люди никогда не должны плакать из-за этого. Никогда. 

Он опустил ладони на ровную поверхность стойки, всматриваясь в часы, расположенные за красивой темноволосой барменшей. Она думает, что он смотрит на нее, и подмигивает, протирая сухой тряпкой влажный кувшин из-под сока. Он в ответ подмигнул ей и откинулся на спинку стула, непринужденно закинув руки на затылок. 

Его зрительный контакт с барменшей прерывается, когда кто-то касается его руки. Он переключил свое внимание на человека, что схватил его за руку. 

— Эй, чувак. Босс сказал, что ты будешь здесь... Как проходит первая неделя в рабстве A7X? 

Фрэнк посмотрел на длинные волосы парня и ухмыльнулся: 

— Очень хорошо, — соврал он, опуская свой бокал с коктейлем на гладкую поверхность стойки. — Мне нравится то дерьмо, что мы получаем, совершая набеги. 

Берт взвыл от смеха, загребая парня в медвежьи объятия. 

— Чувак, я же говорил, что это будет не настолько плохо! — он отпустил Фрэнка, присев на соседний стул и заказав себе коктейль. — Так... может быть, ты хочешь увидеться с мальчиками сутенера Мэтта за пределами дома? 

— Нет, пока нет. Я слышал, что он ‘довольно милый ублюдок’, — Фрэнк цитирует Джеффа Ховарда. 

— Да, но он в дерьме с одним из дилеров Мэтта, и теперь они вместе с ним в его черном списке. Говорят, что он даже припрятал деньги, которые задолжал Мэтту. Он в полном дерьме, — Берт выудил пачку сигарет из кармана своих грязных штанов. 

— Ты не говорил... — Фрэнк задумчиво потер подбородок. — Это отстой, мужик. ‘Он собирается получить то, что к нему приближается’. 

— Именно, — Берт мерзко рыгнул и почесал затылок. 

Молчание прерывает звонящий телефон Берта, он смотрит на экран телефона и быстро отвечает на звонок. 

— Эй, Мэтт, что такое? — сказал он, ставя свой коктейль на стойку. 

Фрэнк посмотрел на Берта, пока тот был занят разговором по телефону. 

— Да... я слышал, мужик. Жаль. Никогда не доверяй шлюхам... Да, я с Фрэнком, он здесь... Да, конечно, мы проверим ее... Ладно, бро, увидимся... без проблем. Увидимся, — он положил трубку, вставая с места. – Мы должны идти, чувак... К дому его шлюхи. 

— Блять, подожди... Он сказал нам выполнить эту дерьмовую работу? — Фрэнк выудил бумажник из кармана, глянул на счет и бросил деньги на стойку рядом с понравившимся ему коктейлем. — Но подожди… Почему A7X не может сделать это сам? — Фрэнк задумался, выходя вслед за его другом. 

— Мы не можем отказаться от заказа... Если шлюха там, то мы не сможем остаться в тени, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? Он знает Закки, Сина и Джонни... Мы не можем рисковать, — Берт завернул за угол и закурил. — Хочешь? — предложил он, но Фрэнк отказался. 

— Где он живет? — Фрэнк накинул капюшон на голову и засунул руки глубоко в карманы. Здесь было чертовски холодно... Прошло всего несколько недель зимы. 

— Один квартал, — сообщил Берт, и Фрэнк оглянулся вокруг. 

— Так что мы должны сделать? Я имею в виду, что мы не должны его выкурить из его же собственного дома? — Фрэнк задумался, и Берт покачал головой. — Тогда что? Отшлепаем его немного? 

— Его нет дома. Мэтт говорит, что он в доме одного из его клиентов... Поэтому мы просто немного пошпионим. Посмотрим, нет ли чего подозрительного в его доме, — Берт пошел вперед, а Фрэнк последовал за ним. — Мы точно не собираемся ему устроить неожиданную сюрприз-вечеринку, а. 

Фрэнк покачал головой, продолжая идти за высоким парнем. 

— Вниз по этой улице, — подсказал он, и когда они прошли к квартирному дому, Фрэнк пощупал свой пистолет в кармане пальто и осмотрелся вокруг. 

Это была лишь мера предосторожности. Он не хотел внезапных нападений и, безусловно, не хотел встретить грязных проституток. 

— Здесь... вот его дом, — Берт вытащил ключ из заднего кармана его джинсов, — Мэтт дал их мне, когда я покидал склад, — он просунул ключ в замочную скважину и приоткрыл дверь. — Идем, — двое мужчин вошли внутрь теплой двухкомнатной квартиры и закрыли за собой дверь. 

Фрэнк осмотрелся вокруг, и, блять, это было даже лучше, чем он себе на самом деле представлял... Судя по внешнему виду самого дома, можно было подумать о том, что и внутри он будет не очень-то красивым. 

— Ладненько, — Берт вошел в гостиную и схватил подушки с кожаного дивана, отбросив их в разные стороны, — начнем. Мы ищем фунт кокаина и пару пачек бабок. 

Фрэнк начал со спальни, и когда он вошел в комнату, он обратил внимание на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой стояла рамка с фотографией маленького мальчика с русыми волосами и очками, на верхней части фото было написано ‘1979 Trans Am’. 

Затем в его голове появился до жути странный вопрос: ребенок и есть проститутка? 

Он аккуратно поставил на место рамку и посмотрел на аккуратно застеленную кровать. 

— В диване ничего нет! — крикнул Берт и вошел в спальню. — Проверь под матрасом. 

Берт схватил простынь и бросил ее через всю комнату. Он перевернул матрас, недоуменно глядя на каркас кровати. 

— Блять... Они, как правило, хранят все это здесь. 

Фрэнк присоединился к нему, направляясь к столешнице. Там ничего не было, кроме смазки, презервативов, стопки журналов Vogue, пушистых зеленых наручников и розового вибратора. Он сбросил все это с поверхности стола, разливая содержимое бутылочки. 

— Эй, дилдо, дай мне дилдо! — засмеялся Берт. 

Фрэнк поднял его с пола и подкинул другу. 

— Хэй, это плюшевый мишка? — Берт потянулся к плюшевому медведю, параллельно доставая из кармана своих штанов складной ножик. 

Фрэнк кивнул и начал пристально наблюдать за действиями Берта. 

— Чувак, — рассмеялся Фрэнк, неуверенно поглаживая тыльной стороной ладони свой лоб. 

Берт разрезал отверстие, где, по сути, должна находиться задница медведя, и толкнул фаллоимитатор внутрь самодельной дырки, затем включил самую низкую вибрацию на вибраторе и поставил медведя на пол в центр комнаты. 

— А ему, похоже, нравится это! — провизжал Берт, хлопая в ладоши. 

— Это дико... — Фрэнк переступил через беспорядок, что они здесь устроили, и направился в гостиную. Он решил, что, может быть, что-то будет на полках, где расположен телевизор. 

Он опустился на колени и распахнул дверцы шкафчиков, обнаружив там маленький фотоальбом и вытащив его оттуда. Может быть, проститутка спрятала деньги здесь. Никто никогда не думает о том, чтобы проверить гребаный фотоальбом на наличие денег. 

Он перевернул книжку и открыл ее. 

Там была огромная куча детских, семейных фотографий и даже фотографии с дней рождения. Часто появлялся очкастый малыш и еще какой-то другой мальчик. 

У него черные взъерошенные волосы, слегка вздернутый нос, большие розовые щеки и мелкие зубки. Они милые дети, и Фрэнк начинает думать, что у этой проститутки есть какая-то одержимость этими малышами. 

Он еще раз просмотрел альбом, и когда он вытащил все фотографии оттуда, он увидел фото, что было прилеплено на обратную сторону другой фотки. На ней были изображены два парня-подростка, у одного из которых были средней длины волосы и солнцезащитные очки. Он сидит за обеденным столом, положив голову на плечо старшего парня. 

Они вроде бы похожи, и Фрэнк думает, что проститутка это тот парень, что в солнцезащитных очках. 

— Это он? — Берт посмотрел на фотографию через плечо Фрэнка и выдернул ее из рук парня. — Черт... он _горячий_ , — Берт начал расстегивать молнию на своих джинсах и вытащил свой член наружу. 

— Берт... — Фрэнк встал и покачал головой. — Это, блять, ненормально. Неудивительно, почему Мэтт дал тебе это задание. 

Берт погладил свой член по всей длине и кончил на лицо проститутки, а затем отбросил фотографии в сторону. 

— Я должен отлить... — он прошелся по фотографиям детей, что были разбросаны по всему полу. 

Проходит примерно час, и дом превращается в кучу отборного дерьма: кушетка разорвана, экран на телевизоре местами вдавлен, еда разбросана по всей кухне. 

Когда они закончили, Фрэнк оглянулся назад, рассматривая беспорядок, что они здесь устроили. И каждый раз, когда он расхуяривает дома, его не покидает чувство вины, и он чувствует себя чертовски убого. Он разрушает дома людей, и все это _разрушает_ его. 

И ухудшает это чувство то, что они так и ничего не нашли.


	3. Mercy

Джерард, в конце концов, встал с пола и стал осматривать весь нанесенный ущерб, уже подсчитывая в голове, во сколько обойдется ремонт.

Он опустился на колени перед полкой с телевизором и взял фото, где изображен он и его отец.

— Фу, что это, блять?.. — он дотронулся до спермы кончиками пальцев и с отвращением вытер руку об ковер. — Что за ублюдок делает это дерьмо? — проскулил он и встал, направляясь в свою спальню.

— Нет, — выдохнул он и поднял с пола плюшевого медведя, — серьезно, что ли? — он вытащил вибратор из игрушки и выключил его. — Дайте мне, блять, просто отдохнуть от всего этого, - он сел на матрас, который находился на полу, и поджал ноги к груди, положив подбородок на острые коленки.

Тишину разорвал телефонный звонок, и, вытащив его из кармана джинсов, Джерард посмотрел на экран и ответил:

— Привет...

— Нравится, как мои ребята поработали над твоей кроваткой? — хрипло спросил Мэтт.

— Мэтт?.. Почему? Что я, блять, сделал? — он вскочил на ноги, отчаянно проведя рукой по волосам.

— Не играй со мной, ты, тупая шлюха! — закричал он, и Джерард съежился. — Слушай, блять, меня внимательно... К концу следующей недели я хочу получить свои бабки и наркотики. Три клиента в день. Я не собираюсь ничего менять, куколка. Либо ты усерднее работаешь, либо уебывай. Понял? — зарычал Мэтт.

— Н-но... Малыш, пожалуйста... подожди. Что случилось? То есть... я дам тебе деньги. Я отдавал деньги. Я просто... Я отдавал их за последний месяц. Помнишь? — заикался Джерард, выходя в гостиную.

— Этого не было, и ты это, блять, знаешь, Джи. Я не твой ебаный бывший сутенер. Я не Брайан, ясно?! Не связывайся со мной!

Джерард начал хныкать, испуская тяжелый вздох.

— Я... Ладно. Я сделаю то, что должен. Пожалуйста, просто... не надо. Не убивай меня, Мэтт. Я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю.

Мэтт вдохнул.

— Я зайду через несколько часов, — и с этими словами он повесил трубку.

Джерард выключил телефон и сунул его обратно в задний карман джинсов. Он осмотрелся вокруг и пошел на кухню, чтобы взять веник и мешок для мусора. Да, здесь определенно стоит прибраться.

Его жизнь не всегда была такой дерьмовой... На самом деле все произошло, когда ему едва стукнуло восемнадцать и он съехал от родителей. Они отослали его жить к бабушке в Нью-Йорк.

И, к сожалению, она умерла после того, как Джерарду исполнилось двадцать один, поэтому он вернулся обратно в свой родной Нью-Джерси, где он вляпался в дерьмо с наркотиками.

Он встретил человека по имени Брайан Шактер, который впоследствии познакомил его с Мэттом Шадоус, лидером A7X.

_— Хэй, Джерард... Знакомься, это Мэтт. Мэтт, это Джерард, — сказал он, потушив косячок об журнальный столик, пока Мэтт прогуливался по квартире._

_Джерард фыркнул, и Мэтт вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь._

_— Эй, — сказал он, вытаскивая из заднего кармана штанов сверток с кокаином, — держи свою дурь, парень, — сказал он Брайану, бросив ему пакетик с наркотой._

_— Спасибо... — Брайан ухмыльнулся. Он быстренько открыл пакетик, засовывая туда два облизанных пальца, затем вытаскивая их оттуда, втирая белый порошок в десна и одобрительно кивая. — Неплохо... Я думаю, что мне стоит оставить вас двоих наедине._

_Джерард на секунду потерялся в пространстве, приоткрыв рот, чтобы сказать ему все свое недовольство, но Брайан уже вышел, громко хлопнув дверью._

_Мэтт стоял перед ним, начиная расстегивать молнию на своих джинсах._

_— Подожди... что? — Джерард быстро встал с места, пытаясь поскорее выйти отсюда, но Мэтт преградил ему путь._

_— Мы заключили сделку... Если я дам ему кокаин, то я трахну тебя, — пояснил Мэтт, и Джерард стоял перед ним, то открывая рот, то закрывая, словно рыба на суше._

_— Нет, подожди... Он не сделал бы этого. Он... Он сказал, что любит меня._

_Мэтт показался нерешительным на мгновение, а затем присел на диван._

_— Ну, знаешь... я уже отдал ему наркоту. И теперь мне нужно получить что-то взамен._

_Джерард расстроенно посмотрел на Мэтта, присев рядом с ним._

_— Я... Ладно. Я обычно не делаю этого, но... По крайней мере, ты симпатичный._

_Мэтт фыркнул и пожал плечами._

_— Спасибо, ты чертовски милый, — он наклонился к Джерарду, увлекая его в поцелуй и нежно лаская щеку парня._

_Джерард промурлыкал, опуская руку на промежность Мэтта._

_— Очень хорошо... Просто, здесь... — Мэтт отодвинул руку Джерарда в сторону, приспуская собственные джинсы._

_Джерард послушно сидел рядом, заправив выбившийся локон его волос за ухо. Он жадно облизнул губы и, как только Мэтт приспустил свои джинсы, снова начал ласкать член парня через тонкую ткань боксеров._

_— Кажется, Брайан не дает тебе достаточно внимания, — сухо засмеялся Мэтт и позволил себе откинуть голову назад, когда Джерард просунул руку в его боксеры._

_Джерард отдернул руку, складывая их между своих коленей._

_Мэтт открыл глаза._

_— Эй, что такое? Почему ты остановился?_

_— Я хочу быть с тобой честным... Брайан не самый, хм, верный друг, и он обещал мне, что я перестану трахаться с парнями за наркоту и бабки, но все вернулось на круги своя. Я его так люблю, и это делает мне больно каждый раз, когда я начинаю думать о том, что мне придется уйти... Но еще большее рассматривать возможность остаться здесь. Он даже не разрешает мне выходить из квартиры, — рука Джерарда дернулась._

_— Почему ты говоришь мне это?.. — спросил Мэтт, не совсем понимая, к чему ведет этот парень._

_— Я хочу уйти от Брайана. Могу... могу я, могу я остаться с тобой? Я... я сделаю все что угодно. Я сделаю все, что смогу, до тех пор, пока я смогу самостоятельно что-то делать, у меня есть младший брат... Я хочу видеться с ним по выходным, но я не могу... не хочу его приводить сюда... не туда, где господствует секс, наркотики и дурные банды, — сказал Джерард на одном дыхании, не прерывая зрительного контакта с татуированным мужчиной._

_— Ты готов стать моей личной шлюхой, чтобы уберечь своего братика? Это звучит немного противоречиво. Ты хочешь, чтобы он не лез в это дерьмо, но он все равно как-то связан с этим, — он непонимающе смотрит на парня._

_— Я... я, по крайней мере, буду в состоянии уберечь его от этого. Но я не могу уберечь, находясь здесь._   
_Мэтт снова посмотрел на Джерарда, задумчиво потирая подбородок._

_— Хорошо, хорошо... заключим сделку, куколка. Я сообщу об этом Брайану. Собирай свои шмотки._

_Они трахались в доме Мэтта, выпив несколько коктейлей и разговаривая по душам, Мэтт ужрался в стельку буквально через тридцать минут._

_Он выпил тонну виски и нюхнул три дорожки высококачественного кокса. Джерард присоединился к нему, и в конечном итоге им удалось оказаться в кровати Мэтта, который настойчиво толкал Джерарда на спину, стаскивая с него джинсы._

_Когда они оказались голыми, Мэтт перекинул Джерарда на колени, усаживая на свой член, и Джерард изгибался в спине, сжимая в ладонях деревянную спинку кровати._

_Кровать скрипела и постоянно ударялась об стенку, и стоны Джерарда эхом отдавались в комнате._

_Руки Мэтта были обернуты вокруг бледных женских бедер Джерарда, и каждый раз, когда Джерард опускался на его член, Мэтт резко подкидывал бедра, создавая быстрый, жесткий и сногсшибательный темп, заставляющий пальцы Джерарда сильнее вцепиться в изголовье кровати и плотно сжимать челюсть._

_Любимая часть Джерарда во время секса с Мэттом — это когда мышцы парня напрягались, и вены начинали пульсировать... И Джерард просто смотрел в страхе на него, понимая, какой Мэтт, блять, прекрасный. Он смотрел на него так, будто Мэтт был слеплен самим Господом Богом. И Джерард был так возбужден, что он мог буквально заставить Мэтта выглядеть жадным и притягательным... быть его собственностью._

_Вероятно, это говорили за него алкоголь и наркота, но Мэтт сказал Джерарду, что он любит его раза четыре... с придыханием, неровно._

_— Я так сильно, блять, тебя люблю. Я, блять, люблю тебя. Я люблю, блять, тебя._

_А может быть, он просто сказал это в порыве страсти, но для Джерарда... это что-то значило. Вот почему он ответил ему:_

_— Я тоже тебя люблю... Мэтт, блять, — приглушенно простонал он, проводя ладонями по плечам Мэтта. Его волосы слиплись на лице, его рот был влажным от слюны и пота._

_— Вот так... На спину, малыш... Ложись на спину... Да, вот так. Ох, — Мэтт легко вышел из Джерарда, нежно проводя головкой своего члена по влажной дырочке парня, любуясь, как та плотно сжимается вокруг пульсирующей головки._

_Джерард обвил ногами талию Мэтта, нажимая пятками на поясницу парня, тем самым призывая к продолжению._

_Мэтт подчинился, сразу же набирая жесткий темп._

_Это было удивительно. Каждая минута, что он находился в нем..._

_Когда Мэтт кончил, он отстранился от груди Джерарда, выпрямляясь._

_Голова Джерарда кружилась, а разум и вовсе умчался далеко-далеко... Кокаин был охуенно сильнодействующим. Самый сильный, который он когда-либо пробовал, и это чувство оживленности в груди... Будто все было в замедленной съемке, и теперь он понимает, каково это — принимать высококачественную дурь. Охуенно._

_Джерард позволил Мэтту перевернуть его и поставить в коленно-локтевую, как тряпичную куклу. Он просто уткнулся в подушку, когда Мэтт начал вылизывать его ноющее отверстие._

_Он насадился на язык, сжимая в кулак простыни и неприлично громко стоная, пока не кончил на кровать._

_Мэтт продолжал вылизывать его, только оторвавшись один раз, чтобы сказать:_

_— Я люблю вылизывать задницы, — а потом он снова принялся проталкивать свой язык в дырочку Джерарда._

_Джерард любил римминг, возможно, сам Бог хотел, чтобы они были вместе._

Прожив с Мэттом в течение нескольких месяцев, Джерард смог накопить достаточно денег, чтобы купить свое место проживания. Он получил деньги Мэтта и то, что ему было нужно для собственного блага, и он был действительно ему благодарен за это. Действительно благодарен.

А теперь его предал человек, которого он любил на протяжении трех лет и который перевернул его дом вверх дном по непонятной ему причине.

Если во всем этом виноваты деньги... Джерард всегда отдавал деньги Мэтту, и только два раза он опоздал со сдачей, но это было из-за Майки, которому были просто катастрофически необходимы школьные принадлежности и... ему не надо объясняться.

Он поднес сигарету к потрескавшимся губам и присел на свой маленький раскладной стульчик, ожидая Мэтта. Он не знал, чего ожидать, поэтому просто прекратил все свои попытки предсказать то, чего, скорее всего, не будет.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, положив ноги на столик, — на котором он играет со своими друзьями в пиво-понг*, когда те хорошенько выпьют, — и ожидая... ожидая... ожидая...

Стук в дверь заставил его затушить сигарету в пепельнице и побежать к входной двери, даже не потрудившись закрыть дверку на балкон.

Он посмотрела на себя в зеркало — которое, кстати, было не сломано — и поправил волосы, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Это был Мэтт Шадоус, как обычно он выглядел как самый настоящий самец: в белой майке-алкоголичке, рваных джинсах и с банданой на голове, поверх которой была шляпа.

Рядом с ним стояли двое мужчин, словно телохранители или типа ‘моральной поддержки’. Мэтт не нуждался в защите... А Джерард нуждался.

— Мальчики... — Джерард кивнул головой в знак приветствия Заки Вэндженсену и Синистеру Гейтсу. — Мэтт, малыш... — Джерард подошел к нему, чтобы поцеловать высокого мужчину, но был сбит Мэттом, который отстранил его в сторону, проходя в квартиру.

Джерард неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, придерживая входную дверь открытой, когда мужчины вальсировали по его разрушенной комнате.

— Черт, МакКрэкен и Айеро действительно хорошо поработали здесь, что скажешь, куколка? — хихикнул Мэтт, усаживаясь на разорванный диван.

Джерард все-таки закрыл дверь на замок и пошел на кухню, подойдя к холодильнику, он вытащил оттуда пива — слава Богу, что оно там оказалось, — которое, к счастью, было нетронутым, и принес его ребятам.

Мэтт выхватил бутылку из рук Джерарда, откручивая крышечку и отбрасывая ее в сторону.

Джерард прикусил нижнюю губу, когда Мэтт откашлялся и взглядом показал на свои мешковатые джинсы.

_Блять... сейчас?_

Джерард упал на колени перед Мэттом, послушно расстегивая ширинку и вытаскивая его член наружу, сразу же начиная сосать, мастерски двигая головой вверх-вниз.

Мэтт присосался к пиву, другой рукой нажимая на затылок Джерарда и хватая его за сальные пряди черных волос.

— Мэтт, блять... сосать твой член, м... — Мэтт толкнулся бедрами в глотку Джерарда, перекрывая ему доступ к кислороду и заставляя заткнуться. Не так уж и плохо, терпимо, по крайней мере.

Заки и Синистер стояли рядом, молча попивая пиво и наблюдая за тем, что происходит. Джерард ненавидел, когда ребята смотрели. Это немного неловко, и он уверен в том, что он может сделать что-то не так, хотя годы практики не позволяют совершить ошибку в этом деле.

— Здесь... Здесь. Здесь. Здесь, — выдохнул Мэтт, дергая Джерарда за волосы, тем самым отстраняя его от своего члена.

Джерард знал, что сейчас будет.

Мэтт быстро проводил ладонью по всей длине своего члена напротив лица Джерарда, пока обильно не кончил ему на нос, губы и глаза.

Он всегда помечает свои игрушки. Всегда.

Мэтт залпом выпил пиво, когда Джерард снова обхватил губами головку его члена, тем самым убирая остатки спермы.

— Я буду скучать, если я на самом деле узнаю, что ты меня обманываешь, сукин сын, — сказал Мэтт, и Джерард отстранился от него.

Младший парень тревожно посмотрел на своего ‘бойфренда’, на его лице все еще была сперма.

— Не смотри так на меня, Джи... Ты же знаешь, что я бы не начал обвинять тебя в этом, если бы у меня не было правдивых источников. Я люблю тебя. Действительно люблю, но если я узнаю, что ты что-то делал за моей спиной... к сожалению, ты закончишь свое дело, — он встал, засунув свой член в штаны.

Джерард склонил голову и быстро кивнул.

— Я не делал ничего, Мэтт... Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда... Я бы никогда, — он подавил слезы, — я не знаю, кто тебе сказал это, но... Но они врут.

Мэтт опустился на колени перед проституткой и плотно схватил его за лицо, сжимая щеки.

— И когда я увижу доказательства того, что ты ничего не делал, то ты снова станешь моей шлюхой номер один, понял? Тем не менее... ты знаешь, что делаешь, как я и говорил, я буду наблюдать за твоей маленькой симпатичной задницей.

Мэтт ослабил хватку на лице Джерарда и поднялся на ноги, вытаскивая из заднего кармана своих джинсов носовой платок и кидая ему в руки.

— Протри свое лицо.

Джерард почувствовал подступающие слезы, поэтому быстро кивнул.

— Да... да, Мэтт, — он начал вытирать свое лицо.

Мэтт вытащил пачку сигарет и достал одну, зажав ее между зубами.

Синистер быстро подлетел к Мэтту, молча поджигая кончик сигареты.

— Вы, ребята, можете идти... У меня есть несколько вещей, которые мне нужно обсудить с Джерардом здесь.

Двое мужчин сделали то, что им было велено, и свалили из квартиры, закрыв за собой дверь, и встали по другую ее строну, словно сторожи.

— Иди сюда... — Мэтт выпустил сигаретный дым через нос, наблюдая, как Джерард встает на ноги. — Боже... Я надеюсь, что все это не так, Джи... я просто... - он снова схватил лицо Джерарда, оставляя жесткий поцелуй на его губах.

— Мэтт... я говорю правду. Если бы ты просто поверил мне, малыш... Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джерард, прислонившись щекой к грудной клетке Мэтта.

Мэтт кивнул головой, ощущая на себе сочувствующий взгляд.

— Я не могу заставить себя поверить в это... Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя таким дураком. Я увлекся несколько раз, но, блять. Я должен заставить себя сделать это, если это то, ‘что должно произойти’, — Мэтт сел на подлокотник рваного кожаного дивана.

Джерард подошел к Мэтту и сел к нему на колени, нежно обхватив своими тонкими бледными руками мускулистые плечи парня. Он уткнулся в его шею, стараясь не плакать.

— Знаешь... Лето тоже растерян. Он следит за всеми... Так, может быть, человек, который мне сказал, лжет, но я верю им. Обоим. Я не знаю, чувак. Это, блять, трудно, когда в ебаной семейке мафии нет отца, — признался Мэтт, и Джерард просто кивнул.

Мэтт молча положил ладони на бедра Джерарда.

— Я должен идти... — прошептал он, а Джерард сильнее сжал его.

— Нет... — пробормотал Джерард, и Мэтт тихонько посмеялся себе под нос. — Останься со мной, малыш, — промурлыкал он.

— Я должен, детка. У меня есть для тебя новость, которая, наверное, тебе понравится. Хочешь поехать ко мне в дом? Мои родители были бы рады видеть тебя. Мама говорит, что скучает по твоему присутствию... и папа тоже, — сказал Мэтт, и Джерард быстро кивнул.

— Это было бы здорово.

— Отлично, круто... Собирай вещи. Встретимся в лимузине.

Мэтт встал, когда Джерард разорвал объятия, и подошел к передней двери. Когда он ушел, Джерард вытер тыльной стороной ладони застывшие слезы в глазах и судорожно выдохнул. Он был напуган, если быть честным.

Мэтт всегда был непредсказуемым, и Джерард не знал, чего ожидать от него в следующую секунду.

Сейчас он будет избивать его, а через минуту нежно поцелует и скажет: «Я должен быть таким перед друзьями, Джи».

_Другими словами, если я покажу тебе милосердие перед своими дружками, то они будут ходить со мной._

Но у нас не может быть так.

Джерард кинул в сумку несколько вещей и вышел из дома. Он оглянулся на секунду, а потом закрыл за собой дверь.

***

*Пиво-понг — алкогольная игра, в которой игроки бросают мяч для пинг-понга через стол, стремясь попасть им в кружку или стакан с пивом, стоящий на другом конце этого стола.


	4. Destroyer

Каждый человек в этом доме спит (кроме охранников), когда они подъезжают к особняку A7X. Мэтт сразу же уезжает, когда Джерард выпрыгивает из машины вместе с Заки и Синистером, которые встали по обе стороны от парня.

Джерард начал паниковать... Когда он оставался один на один с ребятами Мэтта, они могли сделать с ним все что угодно. С позволения Мэтта, конечно же.

— Иди наверх, умойся и ложись в кровать, — прошептал ему на ухо Заки, когда они прошли в главную гостиную.

Дом был просто огромным, и каждый раз, когда Джерард сюда приезжал, он с восхищением осматривал предметы в особняке. У Мэтта было прекрасное чувство стиля.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Джерард в ответ и поднялся по длинной широкой лестнице на второй этаж.

Комната Мэтта находилась в самом конце коридора, а комнаты его ‘братьев’ находились внизу.

Джек был рад видеть его, а вот Рик... Рик не любил Джерарда, и он был очень зол из-за того факта, что он перестал быть шлюхой Мэтта. Комната Мэтта была для него закрыта.

Он быстро принял душ и забрался под одеяло, захватив по пути боксеры и однотонную черную футболку из комода Мэтта, которая была ему большая, но она ему нравилась и в ней было удобно.

Он свернулся клубочком на своей стороне кровати и мгновенно заснул. Весь вчерашний вечер он провел в компании четырех лучших клиентов, которые щедро ему заплатили за то дерьмо, что они заставили его делать, и за то количество времени, которое он проводил с ними. И теперь он был рад тому, что он не должен работать в течение целых трех дней, потому что он превысил свою суточную норму приема клиентов.

Проспав два часа, Джерард проснулся от того, что Мэтт забрался на кровать и поцеловал его в лоб. От него пахло виски и марихуаной.

— Детка, подвинься, — простонал Мэтт, слегка толкнув Джерарда.

Джерард моргнул и подвинулся на край кровати.

— Прости... — проворчал он, и Мэтт просунул руку в боксеры Джерарда.

Его глаза мгновенно распахнулись, а частота сердца увеличилась в три раза.

— Подожди, — простонал Джерард и приспустил свои боксеры вниз. Он перевернулся и, встав в коленно-локтевую и сжав пальцами изголовье кровати, напрягся, когда почувствовал прижимающийся торс Мэтта к своей спине.

Он услышал звук открываемой крышки лубриканта.

 _Спасибо, Господи,_ подумал Джерард. В этот раз он сможет получить удовольствие от секса.

Пальцы Мэтта снова коснулись его дырочки, и он прикусил свою нижнюю губу, когда пальцы начали медленно входить в него. Он тихо простонал, его задница слегка порозовела, когда Мэтт ударил его по ягодице.

Он почувствовал, как Мэтт вытащил пальцы из него и пристроился позади, вводя головку своего члена в сжимающуюся дырочку Джерарда. Мэтт прорычал и глубже толкнулся в него, кладя руку на бедро Джерарда.

— Так туго, малыш... — произнес он, и Джерард проскулил в тишине.

Мэтт начал быстро двигаться, входя в него быстро и глубоко, и Джерард закусил губу, стараясь не издавать громких звуков. Он не хотел, чтобы Рик услышал его.

А Мэтту, наоборот, похуй на это. Он ругался, рычал, стонал и даже один раз громко крикнул ‘блять, да’. Его братья не трахались с ним. Он знал это.

Кончив, он вышел из него и упал на кровать, закутываясь в одеяло и начиная громко храпеть, Джерард сел на кровать и направился в ванну, чтобы смыть с себя сперму. Он не кончил, но это не имеет значения, по крайней мере, для Мэтта.

После того, как он закончил с душем, Джерард вытерся полотенцем и оделся. Он не собирался снова ложиться спать, поэтому пошел в гостиную и присел на диван. Он слышал, как отец Мэтта храпел. Это создавало некую мирную атмосферу.

Щелкая пультом от телевизора, он услышал приближающееся топтание на лестнице. Он уменьшил громкость звука у телевизора и обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, кто это был.

— О, вы только посмотрите, кого притащил папочка, — это Рик, только он может говорить таким резким тоном.

‘Брат’ выглядел более высоким, более мускулистым, а его волосы были сальными и зачесаны назад, а глаза изумрудно-зеленые. Он выглядел пугающе, даже в своих боксерах с медвежатами.

— Эм, Рикки, привет... — Джерард обернулся, снова смотря на телевизор. Он прикусил губу, молча умоляя уйти молодого парня. Но все идет не так...

Рик подошел к нему, падая на диван рядом с Джерардом.

— Что ты делаешь здесь? Я думал, что Мэтт зол на тебя... — с ухмылкой произнес он, заправляя выбившийся локон волос за ухо Джерарда.

Джерард не дрогнул. Он знал, что будет, если он это сделает.

— Он зол... — ответил он, и Рик намотал волосы Джерарда на кулак и жестко потянул на себя. — Ой! — вскрикнул Джерард, когда его голова двинулась вбок.

— Я так понимаю, тебе не нравится? — Рик провел носом по его скуле, втягивая запах. Джерард покачал головой. — М-м-м... Ты приятно пахнешь.

 _Я просто, блять, помылся,_ подумал Джерард, когда Рикки начал толкать его на диван.

Он пискнул, когда Рик коснулся своего нижнего белья, и отвернулся, но Рикки обхватил пальцами его подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Знаешь... я типа скучал по тебе... Я скучал по твоим крикам и твоей узкой заднице. Я не собираюсь лгать, но было довольно скучно тут без тебя, — Рикки начал стягивать пижамные штаны Джерарда и, когда он заметил, что тот не собирается сопротивляться, отстранился и сплюнул на ладонь.

— Не кончай в меня, — только и сказал Джерард, и Рик улыбнулся ему своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

— Не волнуйся...

Он с силой протолкнул пальцы в него, и Джерарду пришлось закусить собственное запястье, чтобы громко не закричать.

— П-подожди... Стой... — Глаза Джерарда начали слезиться, но Рик продолжал разрабатывать его. — По-помедленнее.

Он и не знал, зачем попросил сделать его это. Рик все сильнее и быстрее раздирал стенки ануса Джерарда.

Джерард не мог перестать хныкать и скулить... Ему было охуенно больно. Ни один из его клиентов не относился к нему так, как делает это он.

— Ты, грязная сука... Я. Блять. Скучал. По. Сексу. С. Тобой. Уф... - хмыкнул Рик, когда он стукнулся бедрами о задницу Джерарда. — Повернись, — сказал он, резко переворачивая его на колени. Это было не очень удобно.

— Ах, блять! — проскулил Джерард, и Рик дернул его за руку к себе, прижимаясь своими губами к его губам.

— Помнишь... никаких зубов... — пробормотал он, и Джерард послушно открыл рот, чувствуя язык Рика в своей ротовой полости.

Рик резко опустил Джерарда на ладони, притягивая его к себе за задницу и резко раздвигая ягодицы.

— Ты, ебаная шлюха, — Рик усмехнулся, когда увидел твердый член Джерарда, — ты хотел этого?

Джерард всхлипнул, и Рик рассмеялся.

— Тебе нравится, когда мои пальцы в твоей заднице?

Он начал задыхаться, когда пальцы Рика мягко заменились его членом.

Темп все увеличивался и увеличивался, и Джерард уже начал думать, что сейчас потеряет сознание от невыносимой боли.

— Т-только не внутрь... — пробормотал Джерард, когда заметил, что Рик начал беспорядочно вбиваться в него.

— Блять. Блять. Блять... Сукин сын, — ахнул Рик, кончая внутрь Джерарда.

Джерард резко подскочил и начал убирать руки Рика от себя.

— Не внутрь! — вскрикнул он и почувствовал жгучую боль в районе щеки, падая обратно на диван.

Он упал на пол, прикрывая лицо руками.

— Ты, тупая блядь... — он резко схватил Джерарда за волосы, поднимая его на ноги, выдирая клок волос с головы парня. — Ты никогда не... Ты снова начал делать это дерьмо. — Другая рука была обернута вокруг горла Джерарда. — Ты, отвратительный кусок дерьма. Да кто ты, блять, вообще такой? — Он начал сильнее сжимать горло Джерарда, пока тот убрал руки от своего лица, хватаясь за руку Рика, пытаясь как-то убрать ее.

Рик отпустил его, и Джерард начал глотать воздух.

— Посмотри на себя... Ты жалкое подобие человека. Ты просто шлюха. Ты здесь, чтобы быть грязной маленькой шлюшкой для моих братьев? Или что? Ты здесь из-за безопасности? Из-за денег? — говорил Рик, находясь в опасной близости с лицом Джерарда, а он просто смотрел на него. В его черные глаза, и Джерард прошептал:

— Я собираюсь... Я собираюсь позвать Мэтта, Рик. Я собираюсь рассказать ему о том, что ты сделал со мной, чтобы Мэтт... — Рик ударил его в лицо.

— Сделай это, и ты пожалеешь о том, что переступил порог этого ебаного дома, — он встал на ноги и поправил волосы. — Скажи это Мэтту, если хочешь. Но он тебе никогда не поверит, тем более за тобой приглядывают. Ты ебаный лжец в наших глазах... Кто, по-твоему, рассказал Мэтту про твои интрижки за его спиной?

Джерард ровно сел на пол, вытирая кровь с лица.

— Т-ты рассказал Мэтту, что... это я предатель? — ему кажется, что он сейчас начнет кричать.

— Бинго. Теперь скажи ему то, что ты хотел сказать. Давай посмотрим, кому он поверит. Лживой шлюшке или его собственной родной крови? — Рик ушел, оставляя голого Джерарда сидеть на полу в гостиной.


	5. Humiliated

Джерард просыпается на следующее утро в комнате Мэтта. Горничная, убираясь в спальне, разбудила его. Он повернулся на спину и улыбнулся ей:

— Привет, Сьюзи, — он зевнул, и она поприветствовала его в ответ. — Ты знаешь, где сейчас Мэтт?

— Ох, он пошел во двор с его людьми, — сообщила она ему, и Джерард сел на кровати, откинув волосы назад с лица расческой, которая всегда была на его прикроватной тумбочке.

— Спасибо. — Он вскочил с кровати и выбежал из комнаты, чтобы она могла продолжить убирать то, что осталось.

Он пробрался через весь дом и увидел Шадоуса-старшего, который стоял в тени, курил сигару и читал газету.

Джерард подошел к нему и поздоровался.

— Ох, Джерард. Что, блять, случилось с твоим милым личиком? Мэтт бил тебя снова? — Он быстро встал и коснулся щеки проститутки. — Вот дерьмо.

— Э-э, нет... Джон... Хм, думаю, что это сделал один из моих клиентов, который подумал, что это весело — ударить меня, — солгал он, и мистер Шадоус поднял брови в недоумении.

— Пусть они знают, что, если они в следующий раз так попытаются сделать, я пошлю туда Макси, чтобы убить их. Хорошо? — На самом деле, это даже не был вопрос. Это было предупреждение.

— Да, сэр, — Джерард быстро кивнул, — хм, если Вы не возражаете, можно я попрошу... Можете ли вы позвать Макси? Мне нужно выйти во двор.

— Конечно! Я понимаю почему. — Он кивнул, вытаскивая из кармана телефон.

Он набирает номер Макси, и тот отвечает сразу же после первого гудка.

— Макси, мой добрый человек! Джерард здесь, и он нуждается в твоих услугах. Позаботишься о том, чтобы провести его во двор? Все ребята собрались здесь сегодня, и ты знаешь, какими взволнованными они становятся, когда видят Джерарда, — мистер Шадоус рассмеялся себе под нос.

Джерард поджал губы и отвел взгляд в сторону. Он ненавидел, что ребята были слишком увлечены им. Он не думал, что он действительно хорошо выглядит.

— Я даже могу понять почему. Выглядит как маленькая девочка. Как дочка, которой у меня никогда не было.

 _О,_ думал Джерард. _Тогда это, блять, все объясняет._

Макси подходит к ним, быстро снимая свою мягкую фетровую шляпу.

— Шадоус. Джерард.

— Макси. Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Да, сэр.

Макси выглядел как гребаный бык. Все ребята из A7X до смерти боялись его. Особенно Синистер.

Макси сильно его избил, когда тот вломился в спальню Джерарда без его разрешения.

Джерард был в постели Синистера, когда все это произошло.

Синистер втрахивал его в небольшой матрас, затем Макси подбежал к нему, схватил за горло и приложил головой к стенке.

Это было не очень круто.

— Итак, Джерард. Как ты? Ты только посмотри на себя, ты так сильно похудел. — Макси шел за ним и оглядывался.

— Э-э, я в порядке. Я похудел примерно на восемь фунтов.

— Та правильно питался?

— Нет. На самом деле, нет... — Джерард вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на высокого парня.

— Ох... — он ничего не сказал.

Они добрались до двора, и Макси стоял в стороне, пристально наблюдая за Джерардом.

— Так, мы должны сделать наше присутствие более угрожающим, как тогда, в центре города... Я иду к ним, останавливаясь рядом, наркоторговцы знают, кто я такой. Вы просто должны ввести их в курс дела, что вы являетесь членами A7X. И если они угрожают вам, то они угрожают мне. — Мэтт сидел в гамаке, попивая пиво и говоря все это, по крайней мере, тридцати его людям. — Новички, вы в первую очередь должны дать им понять, кто вы такие, иначе вас просто загнобят.

Рыжий парень поднял руку.

— Кайл, что? – спросил Мэтт.

— Хм, парень, с которым мы говорили на прошлой неделе. Он сказал, что не собирается давать нам безопасный код Лоуренса, пока мы не принесем деньги, которые мы взяли у него, — сказал Кайл, и Мэтт нахмурился.

— Подразните их. — Мэтт сел и бросил Кайлу пистолет. — Син, ты пойдешь с ним.

Джерард подошел чуть ближе к мужчинам и почесал затылок.

— Еще новости?

Парень, похожий на Иисуса, с такими же грязными длинными волосами поднял руку.

— Говори, — сказал Мэтт, допивая пиво.

— Погоди, если твоя проститутка предатель, то почему он здесь? — Он ткнул пальцем в Джерарда. — Разве это дерьмо не должно быть конфиденциальным?

Мэтт испустил тяжкий вздох и посмотрел на Макси, который подошел ближе, смотря в глаза парня-Иисуса.

— Макси, друг мой... — Мэтт встал и схватил Джерарда за руку, дергая на себя.

Макси снова встал, скрестив руки на своей громоздкой груди.

— Для тех, кто не знает... Это Джерард. Игрушка A7X... Мне сказали, что он работает на другую банду. То есть это не может быть правдой, но с другой стороны, может. — Он схватил Джерард за горло.

Тот всхлипнул и зажмурился. Его не покидало чувство, что сейчас его унизят.

— Но... как он мог быть предателем? — Рука поползла вверх, к жирным черным волосам Джерарда, и толкнула его на колени. — Когда он знает, что я сделаю это для него.

Несколько человек съежились, когда Мэтт пнул его в бок несколько раз.

Джерард закричал, и Макси вздрогнул. Ему нельзя ослушаться ни одного из Шадоусов. Независимо от того, как сильно он этого хотел.

— П-пожалуйста, Мэт. Не надо... — умолял Джерард, и Мэтт поднял его, откидывая в сторону Заки, который поймал его и бросил другому члену банды.

— Остановитесь, блять! — Он ударился головой об землю, подняв задницу кверху.

Джерард всхлипнул, сжимая в руках грязь. Он повернул голову в противоположную сторону от парней. Он не хотел смотреть на них.

— А знаете, что? — Он поворачивает тело Джерарда так, что его задница находилась прямо перед лицами парней. — Он ежемесячно посещает салоны. Воск, отбеливание, массаж и ванночки... — Мэтт провел большим пальцем по яйцам Джерарда, переходя на его дырочку. — Кто хочет выебать его? Клянусь, внутри он словно шелк.

Джерард ахнул, когда Мэтт ввел в него палец.

— Синистер, что насчет тебя? — Мэтт усмехнулся, работая большим пальцем внутри Джерарда.

— Нет, чувак. Не перед Макси, — он усмехнулся, и Макси посмотрел на него. — Хотя, хотел бы... не буду лгать.

Фрэнк заерзал на стуле, и Мэтт посмотрел на него.

— Фрэнк. — Он дернул пальцем, и Джерард съежился. — Иди сюда.

Глаза Фрэнка расширились, и он быстро встал. Он не хотел почувствовать то, что случилось с другими парнями, которые ослушались Мэтта.

— Ты когда-нибудь ебал парня раньше, Фрэнк? — спросил Мэтт, шлепая Джерарда по заднице.

Фрэнк быстро кивнул и посмотрела на задницу Джерарда. Она была идеальна, и Фрэнку было тяжело сдерживать свое возбуждение.

— Ну, тогда... доставай свой член и покажи Джерарду, что такое хорошее время. Он заслуживает этого. — Он раздвинул ягодицы Джерарда и плюнул на его дырочку. — Он растянут.

Фрэнк посмотрел на всех и в некоторых глазах увидел ревность.

— Хм, Мэтт. Сэр... У меня отношения. Это будет считаться изме...

Мэтт оборвал его, раскрыв свой складной нож напротив задницы Джерарда.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как лезвие будет входить и выходить из его задницы?

Фрэнк покачал головой и быстро расстегнул джинсы, когда Джерард начал кричать в шоке, пока кончик лезвия легко вошел в его отверстие.

— Н-нет, сэр.

Он посмотрел на Джерард сверху вниз. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, а его руки были сложены в замок за спиной.

— Бьюсь об заклад, ты ждешь не дождешься... когда Фрэнк покажет тебе то, что он умеет, — сказал Мэтт, и Джерард заерзал, когда Фрэнк прижался своим членом к его дырке.

— Ах... Ах! Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста, Мэтт, _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста_ , — лепетал Джерард, и Мэтт заставил его замолчать, прижимая его лицо к земле.

— Кто-то хочет заткнуть его? Макси? Ты его телохранитель. Ты сделаешь это, - отрезал Мэтт, и Макси подошел и посмотрел вниз, на Джерарда, с сожалением.

— М-Макс... Н-не надо. — Джерард плакал, и Майки опустился перед ним на колени, расстегивая ширинку.

Они трахали его на глазах у всех.

Фрэнк задыхался, смотря на то, как его член входит и выходит из тела проститутки.

Он чувствовал себя хуево, но этот парень был таким узким. Казалось, будто он присунул теплому пирогу. Узкому, теплому пирогу.

Макси кончил раньше Фрэнка в рот Джерарда.

— Отлично! — выкрикнул Мэтт, смотря на то, как сперма стекает по подбородку Джерарда.

Некоторые из ребят пристально наблюдали за всем этим блядством, другие — съежились и постоянно отводили взгляд. А новички и вовсе испуганно сжимали кулаки.

— Вау! Давай, Фрэнки! — кричал Берт, и Фрэнк как будто вернулся в реальность, когда увидел, как Мэтт ударил Джерарда по лицу, чтобы тот выплюнул сперму Макси.

Фрэнк быстро вышел из него, и Джерард потерял равновесие, заваливаясь на бок.

— Почему ты остановился? — спросил Мэтт, и Фрэнк вытер пот со лба рукавом своей рубашки.

— Я не могу кончить. — Он задыхался.

— Что? Сука недостаточно узкая? — спросил Джонни, и все засмеялись.

— Оу... — Фрэнк снова посмотрел на Джерарда, который трясся, сжавшись в комочек.

— Встань, — зарычал Мэтт, дергая Джерарда за волосы.

— Амгрх, — проскулил Джерард, и Мэтт толкнул его в сторону Макси, который поймал его.

— Положи его в КЕ, — сказал Мэтт Макси, и несколько парней посмотрели на них в волнении. Ребята, которые не были новичками.

Джерард облокачивается на своего телохранителя.

— Я разберусь с ним позже.

Макси помог Джерарду дохромать до дома, и Фрэнк сел на свое место, склонив голову.

— Итак, — начал Мэтт, щелкая пальцами, — те, кто не знают, что такое КЕ: Комната Ебли. Новички, у вас есть возможность сделать с Джерардом все, что душе угодно. Это редкое удовольствие, знаете ли, — пояснил Мэтт.

— Я не знаю... Разве он не проститутка? У него могут быть венерические заболевания, — спросил Бен — новичок.

Мэтт посмотрела на него и сказал:

— Нет, он проходит проверку.

— Окей. Я хочу, — Бен рассмеялся, и Карл дал ему пять.

— Хорошо. Следуй за Синистером, Джонни и Заки. — Мэтт повернулся и махнул рукой. — Собрание закончено. — Он вытащил пачку из заднего кармана, и Джонни быстро встал и поджег ему сигарету.

Фрэнк остался в своем кресле, и Мэтт сел рядом с ним.

— В чем твоя проблема, чувак? Я знаю, что твоя семья в долгу перед моей, но это не значит, что ты должен вести себя как гребаная жертва. Это возможность, чтобы прожить, а не выжить, — сказал Мэтт, и Фрэнк вздохнул.

— Джерард твой парень? — спросил Фрэнк, царапая ногтями место за ухом.

— Можно сказать, что... То есть он моя любимая шлюха. Но когда Рикки сказал мне... что он переспал с Дином... блять, с сыном отца моего соперника. Я потерял свою адекватность. Можно просто сказать, что ублюдок положил свои руки на мое имущество, - объяснил Мэтт, и Фрэнк не хотел знать, почему он рассказывает ему об этом.

— Думаешь, это правда?

Мэтт усмехнулся и бросил сигарету, пожав плечами.

— Вот почему я рассказываю тебе все это, у меня есть к тебе просьба...

 _Вот оно что_ , подумал Фрэнк.

— Ты мне нужен для слежки... Ты и твоя семья должны мне тонну дерьма, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты был ему нянькой. Сопровождай его везде, отвози его к клиентам... Ты можешь трахать его каждый раз, когда тебе захочется, — сказал Мэтт, и Фрэнк поежился.

— О-окей... Когда мне начать?

— Сегодня. — Мэтт встал и потянулся. — Ты можешь отвезти его домой, но я хочу, чтобы ты пошел и потусовался с ним. Проследи, если надо. Всегда докладывай мне. — Он ткнул себе пальцем в грудь.

— Да, сэр. — Фрэнк кивнул и вскочил.

— Хорошо, — сказал Мэтт. — А сейчас приступай к работе.


	6. Family

К тому времени, когда Джерарда отвели в КЕ, было уже темно. Макси привел его в комнату Мэтта, чтобы тот принял душ и переоделся. Фрэнк мельком увидел бессознательное тело проститутки и поморщился. Он не мог поверить в состояние, в котором тот пребывал.

Он выглядел как полное дерьмо: его волосы были спутаны, а кожа была белее мела. Невероятно белой... Его тело было вялым, а его лицо... Его лицо было...

Внезапно на лестнице появился Макси, держащий каменного Джерарда рядом с собой. На нем была серая рубашка, пальто, черные джинсы, а на ногах армейские ботинки. Его волосы были немного влажными (видимо, его помыли), концы волос были слегка завиты, едва касаясь подбородка.

Фрэнк заметил синяк под глазом Джерарда и пару синяков на лбу. Он не мог поставить их тогда. Он знал, что другие ребята были ебаными животными, но он не думал, что они с Макси могли ударить его во время... секса. Ну, скорее всего это означало, что Джерард устроил драку.

Отвратительно, подумал Фрэнк, продолжая смотреть на Джерарда, пока тот не сделал последний шаг.

— Фрэнк, — начал Макси, — ты отвезешь Джерарда домой сегодня вечером. Я уверен, что Мэтт тебе уже говорил об этом.

— Да. — Фрэнк быстро кивнул, переводя взгляд на Макси. Он выглядел... решительно. 

Джерард прокашлялся и глубоко вздохнул, не произнося ни слова. Его действия говорили сами за себя... Он был напуган. Он знал, что Фрэнк был таким же, какими были и другие ребята. 

— У него нет клиентов на завтра, если, конечно, не позвонит Мэтт и не назначит ему задание. Человек по имени Сидней Эммануэль Родригес может выполнить задание за Джерарда, — он поднял пакет, что держал в руке, — в обмен на это Джерард сделает все, что захочет Сидней. Трахаться, сосать... что угодно.

— Эм, хорошо... Разве ты не должен дать это Джерарду? — спросил Фрэнк, почесывая затылок. 

Джерард снова закашлял и посмотрел вниз, на свои ботинки.

— Я думал, что Мэтт дал ясно тебе понять... — Макси задумался.

— Э... понять что? То, что я его нянька, да?

— Нет, чувак. Ты живешь с ним, — сказал Макси резким тоном. — Он обвиняется в предательстве. Мы не можем оставить его в покое. Он может сбежать.

— Что?! Ни в коем, блять, случае, чувак! Почему он не может остаться здесь? — Фрэнк посмотрел на Джерарда. Его голова была по-прежнему опущена.

— Если он ебаный предатель, то как ты думаешь, что с ним будет, если он останется здесь? — спросил Макси, бросая пакет Фрэнку.

— Блять, чувак. Славно. Лучше поторапливайся. — Фрэнк двинулся в сторону входной двери.

Джерард пошел за ним.

— Увидимся, ребятки. Позаботься о Джерарде, — крикнул Макси, и Фрэнк показал ему средний палец, не оборачиваясь.

Фрэнк и Джерард не говорили друг с другом даже тогда, когда оба сели во внедорожник Фрэнка.

Джерард пристегнул ремень безопасности, тяжело вздохнув.

— Голоден? — спросил Фрэнк, и Джерард впервые посмотрел на него своими усталыми глазами.

— Н-немного... — прошептал он, кивая самому себе.

— Когда ты в последний раз ел нормальную еду? — Фрэнк оглядел его.

Парень ростом сто семьдесят два сантиметра не должен весить меньше пятидесяти четырех килограмм. 

— Однажды... — он замолчал. — Может, три месяца назад, — прошептал он, и Фрэнк вздохнул.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я знаю, куда мы поедем. — Фрэнк сделал резкий поворот влево, как только он выехал за пределы особняка Мэтта.

Усадьба семьи Айеро была не такой большой, как поместье Шадоусов, но была в меру вместительной.

Час езды и Фрэнк остановился возле какого-то парка, смотря на Джерарда. 

— Не двигайся, — сказал он, выпрыгивая из машины. Джерард плохо себя чувствовал, поэтому Фрэнк открыл пассажирскую дверь для него. Джерард выглядел немного шокированным и смущенным, но, тем не менее, вышел из машины.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он и пошел следом за коротышкой. 

— Не стоит благодарности, — сказал Фрэнк. — Сейчас восемь вечера, да? Моя мама делает просто охуительно огромные блюда, так что мы будем выглядеть как свиньи. Когда она увидит тебя, то просто невъебенно захочет тебя накормить, это уж точно. 

Джерард закашлял и обнял себя.

— Неужели я действительно так жалко выгляжу? — спросил он, когда они забрались на крыльцо.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду... Ты просто тощий... По сравнению с другими парнями твоего роста и возраста, — объяснил Фрэнк, и Джерард приподнял бровь.

— Другими словами: жалко, — заявил он, Фрэнк посмотрел на него, покачав головой.

— Мам! Это я! Фрэнки! У нас гости! — Он направился в сторону кухни.

Джерард оглядел дом, выполненный в традиционно итальянском стиле, и последовал за Фрэнком. Здесь было гораздо уютней, чем в доме Мэйнора Шадоуса. Намного уютней... Ему нравится здесь.

— Фрэнки! — провопил женский голос. — Мой малыш! О! А кто этот молодой человек? Твой парень? — спросила она, когда Джерард переступил порог кухни.

Фрэнк рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Это Джерард. Парень Мэтта.

Она выпучила глаза, когда быстро оглядела Джерарда снизу-вверх.

— Парень Мэтта Шадоуса?!

— Да, мам... Ты готовишь? — спросил он, глядя через ее плечо. На каждой конфорке стояли сковородки и кастрюли. Пахло стейком, пастой и лазаньей.

Желудок Джерарда зарычал, и мать Фрэнка посмотрела на него, после того как она сказала Фрэнку отойти от плиты.

— Кто-то голо-о-о-одны-ы-ы-ый, — сказала она нараспев. — Фрэнк, отведи Джерарда в столовую. Там твой отец читает газету. Познакомь их.

— Хорошо... Джерард, пошли. — Он схватил за руку проститутку и направился в сторону столовой.

Отец Фрэнка был там, где мать Фрэнка и сказала. Он увлеченно читает газету, что-то напевая себе под нос.

— Пап, это Джерард. Парень Мэтта Шадо...

Глаза Джерарда расширились, когда мужчина бросил газету и посмотрел прямо на него.

— Энтони Айеро, — прорычал Джерард, — ты ублюдок! — Он толкнул Фрэнка в сторону и подошел к пожилому человеку.

— Вы знаете друг друга? — спросил Фрэнк в шоке. — Какого хуя? — Энтони вскочил со своего места, бросая газету на стол. — Откуда вы, блять, знаете друг друга? — продолжал спрашивать Фрэнк, глядя в глаза отцу.

— Я стоял на коленях у этого мудака три часа, три ебаных часа, а он мне не заплатил, и я не видел его... два месяца, — сказал Джерард, приближаясь к Энтони. — Я думал, что мы можем договориться о пяти гонорарах... — Он протянул руку пожилому мужчине.

— Папа... ты? — спросил Фрэнк, и Энтони достал бумажник, вытаскивая пачку стодолларовых купюр.

— Держи свой гребаный рот на замке, — сказал Энтони Джерарду в лицо. — Рядом с тобой мой гребаный сын.

— Я нравлюсь тебе тихим, не так ли? Когда мой рот заполнен? — Джерард провел рукой по челюсти Энтони. — Я не могу поверить, что ты одна из пешек Шадоуса... Похоже, у нас много общего.

Энтони шлепнул руку проститутки и занял свое место.

— Папа. Не хочешь мне кое-что, блять, объяснить? — спросил Фрэнк, наблюдая, как Джерард пересчитывает свои деньги.

— Фрэнк... не сейчас, — сказал Энтони, взяв газету в руки. — Позже, — нервно пробормотал он.

— Ну, — начал Джерард, проводя пальцами по серо-черным волосам Энтони, — твой папа был одним из самых любимых моих клиентов, пока в один прекрасный день он не решил, что будет весело, если он прикует меня к стене и будет трахать мой рот в течение трех часов, а потом не заплатит. 

— Ты изменяешь маме?! — прошипел Фрэнк. — Папа, какого хуя? 

— Фрэнк... — сказал он, толкая Джерарда от себя. — Это глупо. Я сожалею... вот почему я перестал видеться с ним.

— Нихуя себе... — сказал Фрэнк, глядя то на Джерарда, то на отца. — Э... мне нужно, блять...

— Не смей, блять, говорить матери! — сказал Энтони тогда, когда мать Фрэнка зашла на кухню, неся перед собой блюдо.

— Ужин готов! — прощебетала она.

Джерард посмотрел на Фрэнка, пожав плечами и садясь на свое место. 

— Пахнет удивительно. — Он принюхался.

— Оу! Спасибо, конфетка! Начинай. — Она поставила тарелку перед Джерардом. — Сначала гости.

— Спасибо. — Джерард улыбнулся, взял вилку и начал есть. Линда просияла и похлопала Джерарда по спине, прежде чем уйти на кухню.

Фрэнк сел рядом с Джерардом, не сводя глаз с отца. Он не мог, блять, поверить, что его отец спал с Джерардом... Спал с проституткой — мужчиной-проституткой. Фрэнк изо всех сил старался не порвать скатерть. 

Линда возвращается с двумя тарелками, ставя их перед Фрэнком и его отцом. 

— Налетайте, мальчики. Не стесняйтесь. Там есть еще, если захотите. — Она снова исчезла, но вскоре вернулась с еще одной тарелкой.

— Давай, мам. Положи себе еще, — сказал Энтони, — твоя диета закончена. Ты отлично выглядишь, женщина.

— Я знаю, знаю, просто у меня уже не такой аппетит как раньше. Мой желудок уменьшился. — Он села рядом с Энтони, тепло ему улыбнувшись.

— Я знаю, что вы имеете в виду, — заговорил Джерард, глядя на Энтони. — Я сидел на жидкой диете пару раз... Вы просто сидите на ней настолько долго, что твердую пищу уже невозможно переварить. 

Фрэнк закашлялся и внезапно вскочил. Линда посмотрела на сына, затем на Энтони.

— Я должен... я сейчас вернусь. — Фрэнк потянул Джерарда вверх со своего места за руку и вытолкнул из столовой. — Что за хуйня, чувак?! Там моя гребаная мать! Прояви ебаное уважение.

Джерард насмехался над ним, пытаясь вырваться из захвата Фрэнка.

— Почему я должен это делать?! Твой отец трахал меня в течение семи месяцев, семь ебаных месяцев, и, откровенно говоря, я не позволю ему так легко увильнуть после того, что он за дерьмо со мной вытворил, — зашипел он громким шепотом. — Хочешь остановить меня? Ты должен схватить меня за волосы, бросить на кровать и бить до потери сознания, как это делают все остальные.

Фрэнк стоял, открыв рот от удивления, глядя на Джерарда. 

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? Я не такой, чувак. Я здесь не для того, чтобы выбивать из тебя дерьмо. Я здесь, чтобы убедиться в том, что ты не сосешь член Дина Лупо младшего за всеми нашими спинами.

Джерард поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди, как маленький манерный ребенок. 

— Я этого не делал. И не стал бы. Дин не в моем вкусе, — он усмехнулся, и Фрэнк схватил его за волосы.

— Не шути, блять, лучше. Это говорит мне о том, что тебе абсолютно похуй на свою жизнь... Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти к Мэтту и не рассказать ему о том, что ты спишь с Дином, а? Или ты хочешь, чтобы это сделал я? Я скажу ему, — жестко прошипел Фрэнк, дергая бледного мужчину ближе к себе. — Прекрати. Ебаться. Со. Всеми. Подряд.

Джерард захныкал и схватил руку Фрэнка, которая до сих пор находилась в его волосах.

— Л-ладно... Блять, — сказал он, когда Фрэнк отпустил его. — Прости, Боже. 

Фрэнк усмехнулся с отвращением, глядя на Джерарда последний раз, прежде чем вернуться в столовую.

— Извинения не приняты, — плюнул он, открывая дверь.

***

 

Джерард сидел тихо в течение всего ужина. Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на него, убеждаясь, что он не собирался сказать ничего глупого. Линда постоянно стреляла взглядами то на сына, то на «парня» Мэтта. Она была смущена тем, что они вели себя слишком тихо, но не спрашивала почему. Это действительно было не ее дело... Она предпочитала держаться подальше от мафии. Даже разговоры об этом заставляли ее немного нервничать... Не обсуждала это даже с мужем и сыном. Она волновалась слишком часто, но делала вид, что и вовсе была спокойна. Это довольно трудно. Сын подруги был убит несколько недель назад, и она не может ничего сделать, но думает, что такое может случиться с Фрэнком. Рано или поздно. 

— Мам... я и Джерард должны идти, — сказал Фрэнк своей матери, когда та собирала пустые тарелки со стола.

— Уже? — спросила она, принимая помощь от сына, когда он взял несколько тарелок у нее из рук.

— Да... у нас дела, мы должны, — сказал он ей правду. — Не волнуйся. Это не очень важно.

Линда слабо кивнула и поставила грязную посуду в раковину. 

— Хорошо... — прошептала она, потянув Фрэнка к себе, чтобы обнять, когда тот поставил посуду рядом с другой. — Я люблю тебя, детка... Пожалуйста, позвони мне, когда все закончится.

Джерард прислонился к кухонной двери, наклонив голову в сторону, наблюдая за семейной идиллией. Они напомнили ему Майки... Это напомнило ему... Ему нужно было позвонить ему, чтобы увидеть, как он. Нужно было сделать это на прошлой неделе.

— Позвоню. Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Фрэнк, прерывая объятия.

Двое мужчин покидают пределы усадьбы, и Джерард достает пачку сигарет из заднего кармана своих джинсов и зажимает сигарету между губами, зажигая ее. 

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься отказать, но я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем... — пробормотал Джерард, зажимая сигарету между зубами.

Фрэнк распахнул дверцу со стороны водителя и залез внутрь машины.

— Что? — спросил он, ожидая, пока Джерард залезет во внедорожник. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься попросить меня купить тебе наркоту, а?

Джерард покачал головой.

— Нет... Я говорю о брате. Он дома у моих родителей... Так вот. Мы могли бы заехать туда и проведать его? Они разрешают ему остаться у меня, но только если я не с ребятами... или если я трезвый. Я никогда не нарушаю правил, знаешь. Я просто скучаю по некоторым вещам...

Фрэнк слушал то, как проститутка спрашивала у него разрешение, чтобы увидеть своего брата. Он просил его, и Фрэнк понял, что не может отказать ему. 

— Ну, почему бы и нет?.. Скажи мне, как добраться до дома твоих родителей. — Он поехал вниз по дороге, как только Джерард пристегнулся.

— Ты должен развернуться... потом прямо, пока не доедем до Черч-авеню, потом повернуть налево, затем прямо и после первого разворота направо, — сказал он. — Как только мы доедем, я скажу тебе, куда дальше. — Джерард выдохнул дым в сторону Фрэнка.

— Ладно. Поехали.

Джерард улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Теперь он чувствовал себя счастливым. Он ехал к Майки.

— Итак... — кашлянул Фрэнк, закрыв окно до конца. — Мэтт когда-то видел твоего брата?

Джерард застыл после этого вопроса. Это было немного лично... По некоторым причинам.

— Э, да... — прошептал Джерард, глядя в окно. — Он, э... да. — Он остановил себя.

— Он что? — спросил Фрэнк, разворачиваясь на дороге.

— Майки не любит его... Мэтт приезжал... Однажды Майки ночевал у меня, и он... — Джерард замолчал. — Поверни налево.

— И он что? — спросил он, призывая парня закончить историю.

— Мэтт... он не знал, что Майки приезжал ко мне... Он спал в моей комнате, и я открыл дверь. Я должен был работать в тот день. Клиент, блять, настучал Мэтту, и он схватил меня за горло. В буквально смысле. Когда я открыл дверь, он толкнул меня в мою комнату. Он собирался изнасиловать меня... Но потом он увидел спящего Майки. Я, блять, упал на него сверху, и он проснулся в слезах... Мэтт ударил меня по лицу, прежде чем он заметил Майки. — Джерард фыркнул, останавливаясь, чтобы вытереть уголок рта. — Здесь... Это он. — Джерард показал пальцем на двухэтажный дом.

Фрэнк посмотрел на дом через лобовое стекло. Это был выше среднестатистического класса дом... Белый забор и ухоженный сад. 

— Ты не должен заканчивать, — сказал Фрэнк, выключая двигатель. — То есть... я понимаю.

Джерард бросил сигарету на землю, кивая.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, вылезая из машины.

Фрэнк последовал за ним к входной двери. Джерард громко постучал и стал ждать.

Потребовалось время... Он думал, что, может быть, никого нет дома. На дороге возле дома нет ни одной машины. Но когда дверь открылась, Фрэнк увидел блондинку средних лет, которая выглядела так, будто была матерью Джерарда.

— Джерард, — она нахмурилась, — что твой отец сказал в последний раз, когда ты был здесь? Ты же знаешь, что ты не имеешь права находиться здесь, пока твой отец тут.

Джерард поджал губы, начиная часто моргать.

— Мама, — воскликнул он, потянув ее в свои объятия.

Фрэнк был ошеломлен. Какого хера? Почему он так внезапно разрыдался?

— Джерард... — Она вздохнула, погладив по спине сына.

— Мне... Мне так ж-жаль... Пиздецки жаль... Я просто хотел увидеть Майки, — рыдал он в ее волосы, — я хочу увидеть свою семью.

Ох, подумал Фрэнк. Он плачет, потому что чувствует себя чужим... Он чувствует, что должен был позвонить... Или вообще никогда не появляться на пороге дома... никогда.

— Кто это? — Она подняла подбородок вверх, указывая на Фрэнка, все еще обнимая сына.

Джерард вырвался из объятий и вытер лицо.

— Это Фрэнк. Он друг. Он отвез меня сюда, — сказал он ей правду... Почти правду. — Мы можем войти?

Она посмотрела и на Фрэнка, и на Джерарда. В точности как Линда. Она строго кивнула.

— Только ненадолго. Твой отец должен скоро приехать, — сказала она, открывая дверь, пропуская их внутрь.

Джерард быстро кивнул и шагнул вперед, пробегаясь пальцами по волосам. Фрэнк стоял позади Джерарда, наблюдая за тем, как мать Джерарда закрыла за собой дверь.

— Джерард! — тихий голос взволнованно завопил.


	7. Bloody Hands

К ним приближался ребенок с фотографий Джерарда, что Фрэнк разбросал по всему его дому. Он довольно милый парень: мышиного цвета волосы, слишком большие очки, чтобы они могли уместиться на его личике. Он невероятно очарователен, и Фрэнк хочет его обнять точно так же, как это делает сейчас Джерард.

— Джи, я та-а-а-ак по тебе скучал! Мама купила мне новое лего, и теперь у меня есть этот обалденный набор и... и новая видеоигра! «Mario Go-kart»! — маленький мальчик говорил взволнованно, хватая Джерарда за руку и уводя вглубь дома.

Фрэнк закашлялся, глядя на маму Джерарда. Она уставилась на него — точно так же, как и смотрела на Джерарда минутами раннее — и кивнула головой вправо.

— Кофе? — спросила она.

— Э, да... Если несложно.

Она хихикнула себе под нос, покачивая головой.

— Это всего лишь кофе... А не праздничный ужин.

 _А-а-а-а-а,_ подумал Фрэнк. _Здорово... У нее даже есть чувство юмора._

Он покраснел, следуя за ней на кухню.

Они слышали, как Джерард и Майки разговаривали в гостиной. Джерард радовался всем вещам, которые Майки ему показывал, говорил, как он вырос, и Майки перебивал его, говоря, что он растет слишком быстро.

— Джи, твои волосы такие длинные! — пискнул Майки, дергая волосы брата. — Это так кру-у-у-у-уто. — Он смотрел на брата с благоговением.

Джерард усмехнулся, отцепляя пальцы брата от своих волос.

— Д-да... Спасибо, Майки Маус*. Твои волосы тоже не короткие, знаешь ли... Я уверен, что отец скоро отведет тебя в парикмахерскую.

Майки застонал и провел своими маленькими пальчиками по прядкам своих волос.

— Нет, я не хочу! Хочу, чтобы мои волосы были такими же длинными, как у тебя! Я хочу быть таким, как ты, Джи!

Сердце Джерарда ускорилось в два раза, он медленно моргнул, пытаясь не допустить того, чтобы разреветься прямо перед Майки.

— П-правда? — Джерард всхлипнул, беря брата за руку.

— Да! — Майки посмотрел на Джерарда, отпихивая его на пол.

— Ну, я не такой уж и великий... Ты знаешь это. Ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо, — прошептал Джерард в волосы маленького мальчика.

Майки покачал головой.

— Ты лучший из лучших. И я хочу, чтобы папа разрешил тебе жить с нами. Мама хочет, чтобы ты жил тут... Но каждый раз, когда мама начинает об этом говорить, папа сердится и начинает кричать на нее.

Джерард повернул голову в сторону кухни, из которой доносились приглушенные голоса Фрэнка и его матери.

Они звучали странно... Обеспокоенно... Или испуганно.

— Ох... — пропыхтел Джерард, обращая внимание на Майки. — Хочешь познакомиться с моим другом? Его зовут Фрэнк... Я думаю, он тебе понравится, – произнес Джерард, поднимая Майки с пола и улыбаясь ему.

***

 

— Какие на этот раз у него проблемы? — спросила она прямо, разливая кофе по чашкам.

— Ну, я не думаю, что у меня есть право рас...

— Я его мать. Ты должен мне сказать. Если это связано с деньгами... Если ему нужны деньги, то я готова заплатить тому, кому они нужны, — сказана она, выключив кофеварку.

— Мэм... — начал Фрэнк, но она прервала его, подняв руку и замахав ею из стороны в сторону.

— Зови меня Донна.

— Хорошо, Донна, я вас уверяю, что Джерард никому не должен денег... По крайней мере, я не думаю, что он должен... Он сейчас тусуется с, эм, семьей Шадоус.

Донна ахнула, закрыв рот ладонью.

— Этот парень, Мэтт, да? Я, блять, говорила ему держаться от него подальше, — сказала она громким шепотом.

— Да... Хм, это все, что я могу сказать. Извините, — сказал Фрэнк, глядя в свою чашку.

Донна вздохнула, посмотрев на дверь в кухню. Джерард и Майки шагнули вперед, держась за руки.

— Мамочка давала мне вчера кофе! — воскликнул Майки, подпрыгивая на месте.

Джерард хихикнул и взял Майки под мышки, усаживая его за обеденный стол напротив Фрэнка.

— Ты уверен, что она даст тебе кофе сегодня? — сказал он, проводя рукой по волосам младшего брата.

Майки рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Нет, она сказала мне, что я слишком активный.

Фрэнк рассмеялся и посмотрел на Донну. Она отвернулась к кухонной плите, становясь спиной к ним, склонив голову.

Фрэнк может поклясться, что он слышал, как она начала всхлипывать.

 _Блять,_ подумал Фрэнк. Он не хотел, чтобы она плакала.

— Эм, Майки... Это мой друг. Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард, глядя на него через стол.

— Парень? — дразня, спросил Майки.

— Нет! — сказал Фрэнк слишком быстро. Донна, Майки и Джерард одновременно уставились на него. — Э, нет. Мы просто друзья.

— Да, ты знаешь, Майки, что я с Мэттом. Ты видел его несколько раз, — Джерард слабо улыбнулся, — он купил тебе тот грузовик на твой День рождения в прошлом году, помнишь?

Майки неодобрительно загудел, качая ногами взад-вперед.

— Да, это было здорово, но ты знаешь, что он мне не нравится, Джи. Он все время говорит о тебе гадости, и он пытался задушить тебя своим же ремнем.

Джерард замер. Его глаза широко раскрылись, а его рот сжался в тонкую линию.

— Прости? — Донна наклонилась к ним, упираясь локтями об стол. — Что он сделал?

Джерард покачал головой и повернулся к своей матери, умоляя ее глазами.

— Н-нет... Мама, нет, — умолял он.

— Майки, иди в гостиную. Я хочу поговорить с твоим старшим братом.

Майки кивнул, и Джерард поднял его со своих колен, чтобы тот смог встать на пол.

После того как он опустился на ноги, он выбежал из кухни.

— Хорошо, — начала Донна, когда дверь захлопнулась, — какого хуя, Джерард? Он бьет тебя?!

— Это не так! — кричал он в свою защиту.

— И Майки был свидетелем всего этого? — продолжала она.

— Я сказал, что это не так!

Фрэнк сидел между ними, глядя на пустую кружку из-под кофе, и думал о том, что он сейчас не хочет находиться здесь.

— Тогда на что это похоже, а, Джерард?!

Джерард сжимает челюсть и скрипит зубами. Он не может ничего сказать в ответ.

— Почему ты, блять, возишься в этом дерьме? Почему ты позволяешь ему делать это с тобой? Он, блять, собирается убить тебя, Джерард, — сказала Донна, ударив кулаком по стойке.

— Это не так, — строго сказал Джерард. — Он... Я не мог вернуться к нему вовремя... Когда он делал это, Майки был в комнате для гостей... Я думаю, что он пришел, пытаясь меня найти в комнате Мэтта.

Донна покачала головой с отвращением.

— Он мог убить тебя.

— Нет... Если бы он хотел убить меня, он сделал бы это давным-давно, — сказал Джерард, и Донна просто смотрела на него своими большими испуганными глазами.

— Твой отец скоро будет дома. Тебе нужно уйти, — тихо сказала она.

Фрэнк быстро вскочил, тревожно качая головой.

— Да, мэм, Джерард, пошли. — Он схватил за руку высокого мужчину.

Джерард ничего не сказал. Он просто наткнулся на Фрэнка, когда они переступили через порог входной двери.

Грузовик подъехал к дороге, и Джерард ахнул. Фрэнк занервничал, потому что это не очень хорошо.

— Черт, блять, пиздец... — пробормотал Джерард, прячась за Фрэнком.

— Что, что случилось? — спросил Фрэнк, наблюдая, как высокий блондин средних лет выпрыгивает из черного пикапа.

— Кто, блять, тебе сказал, что ты можешь показывать здесь свое блядское лицо? — крикнул мужчина, и Фрэнк сделал шаг в сторону.

Джерард съежился, после чего мужчина дернул его за волосы и приложил его к двери гаража.

— Разве я, блять, не говорил тебе, чтобы ты держался подальше от нас, больной ты сукин сын?!

Фрэнк был шокирован. Это отец Джерарда?..

— П-папа, п-пожалуйста... — воскликнул Джерард, царапая руки отца, которые были в его волосах. — Мне ж-жаль! Блять... Мне чертовски жаль!

— Да, тебе должно быть жаль! — Он притянул голову Джерарда к себе, а затем дважды стукнул его об дверь.

Фрэнк не соображал, что он вообще делал. Вдруг он схватил пожилого мужчину за плечо и бросил на пол.

Также не заметил, как он достал пистолет и направил его на человека, что лежал на полу.

— Этого, блять, достаточно, — строго сказал он, и мужчина замер. Он рассматривал пистолет со страхом в глазах.

— Кто ты, блять, такой? Еще один из сутенеров Джерарда? — спросил он, и Фрэнк снял пистолет с предохранителя.

— Нет, сэр, я гребаный ангел-хранитель ваших сыновей. И я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы перестали пиздить своего собственного сына об дверь гаража, — спокойно сказал Фрэнк.

Джерард стоял на коленях на земле, прижимая ладонь к кровоточащему носу и смотря на Фрэнка. Его чертов герой.

— А сейчас... Мы уйдем. Джерард, вставай, садись в ебаную машину и не смей сказать хоть одного блядского слова, — проинструктировал его Фрэнк, и Джерард поднялся на ноги, все еще прижимая ладонь к носу, и помчался к машине Фрэнка, не оглядываясь.

Фрэнк опустил пистолет и попятился.

— Он твой ебаный сын, парень, — прошептал он с отвращением мужчине на полу.

 _Вот и все,_ думает Фрэнк, кладя пистолет назад и двигаясь по направлению к собственной машине.

Он запрыгивает во внедорожник и смотрит на Джерарда. Его руки были прижаты к лицу, и Фрэнк вздыхает, доставая салфетки из бардачка.

— Вот... — Он протягивает несколько салфеток мужчине.

Джерард берет их, касаясь пальцами запястья Фрэнка, размазывая кровь по нему.

— С-спасибо, — Джерард тихо заикался, слезы катились по его щекам.

Фрэнк кивнул, глядя на пятна крови на своих пальцах, после того как он завел машину.

— Без проблем...

_Как будто мне нужно еще больше крови на своих руках..._

***

 

*Игра слов. Оригинал: Mikey-mouse. Типа, Микки Маус. Просекли фишку?


	8. Humpty Dumpty

Всю дорогу Джерард не прекращал рыдать и вытирать слезы о собственные штаны.

Ну а Фрэнк продолжал поглядывать на Джерарда и не забывать смотреть на дорогу, и когда они подъехали к дому Джерарда, проститутка выскочила из машины, прежде чем Фрэнк успел припарковать внедорожник. Джерард открыл в спешке входную дверь и ворвался внутрь, захлопнув ее за собой.

Фрэнк громко застонал и выпрыгнул из машины, успев припарковать ее и заглушить. Он направляется в сторону дома Джерарда, поворачивая дверную ручку.

— Блять! — крикнул он, пнув дверь, когда понял, что она заперта. — Джерард! — Он начал рассеянно стучать в дверь. — Пусти меня, блять! Не усложняй ситуацию.

По ту сторону стены Джерард прислонился к двери и опустился на пол, прислонившись к ней спиной. Он осмотрел комнату и ударил себя по лбу несколько раз.

— Пошел ты! — крикнул он, вставая на колени, тем самым упираясь лицом в дверь. — Что ты собираешься делать?

Это поручение, оказывается, намного сложнее, чем убийства людей.

Фрэнк думает, что лучше обкрадывать людей, чем нянчить своевольную, коксующую проститутку.

— Я знаю, почему ты здесь на самом деле! Ты не будешь моей ебаной нянькой! Ты, блять, убьешь меня. Мэтт послал тебя сюда, чтобы ты убил меня! — кричал он.

Фрэнк вдохнул, покачав головой.

— Ты все не так понимаешь, Джерард... Тебе не кажется, что Мэтт хочет убить тебя сам?

— ПОШЕЛ ТЫ!

Фрэнк ударил кулаком дверь и прорычал:

— Если ты не перестанешь пиздеть о том, что я собираюсь убить тебя, то я открою эту ебаную дверь и сделаю то, что ты так хочешь.

— Пошел. Ты, — жестко подчеркнул Джерард.

 _Вот же_ , подумал Фрэнк. Он был сыт по горло. Он пытался быть милым и подыгрывать ему.

Он обошел здание и направился к окну, которое должно было привести его в спальню Джерарда.

Он дотронулся до него, и, слава Богу, оно не было заперто.

— Боже, он действительно такой глупый, каким кажется, — сказал сам себе Фрэнк, облокачиваясь об оконную раму и перекидывая ноги в комнату.

Он подходит к двери и аккуратно толкает ее.

Джерард стоял на кухне, он тупо уставился на турку, в которой варилось кофе.

Фрэнк тихонько подошел к нему сзади и обнял за талию, положив ладонь на рот.

Крик Джерарда был приглушенный, и он начал локтями бить Фрэнка.

— Тш-ш! Заткнись! Закрой свой блядский рот! — зашипел Фрэнк, таща Джерарда в гостиную. — Я не собираюсь убивать тебя. Расслабься, блять!

Он сел на диван, посадив Джерарда себе на колени; его рука все еще была обернута вокруг его талии.

Джерард продолжал кричать и извиваться, но Фрэнк был сильнее него. Он не собирался его отпускать.

— Ты делаешь только хуже, Джерард... Просто успокойся, — сказал Фрэнк спокойно, и Джерард вдруг перестал кричать. — Я собираюсь убрать руку... И мы поговорим, и никто не умрет, хорошо?

Джерард тяжело кивнул.

— Хорошо... — Фрэнк медленно опустил руку, и первое, что Джерард сделал, — облизал собственные губы. — Могу ли я доверять тебе? Надеюсь, что ты не сделаешь ничего безрассудного, когда я тебя отпущу?

Джерард кивнул, и Фрэнк ослабил хватку.

Джерард спрыгнул с колен Фрэнка, обернулся и влепил пощечину парню.

Перед тем как Джерард снова замахнулся, чтобы еще раз ударить Фрэнка по лицу, тот перехватил его за запястье и снова посадил к себе на колени. На этот раз лицом к себе.

— Мы разве не договорились? Ты, блять, ебнутый? — кричал ему Фрэнк в лицо.

— Я, блять, расстроен! — еще громче кричал в ответ Джерард. — Я так устал от этого! Я устал от того, что меня насилуют, беспокоят… преследуют!

Фрэнк толкнул его на пол, хватая за ворот рубашки.

— Хочешь знать, почему это с тобой происходит? — спросил Фрэнк, пододвигаясь ближе к лицу Джерарда. — Потому что ты, блять, просишь об этом! — Он отпустил Джерарда и, полностью укладывая его на пол и садясь ему на бедра, снова схватил его за ворот так, чтобы тот не смог сбежать.

Повисла тишина, словно их накрыли одеялом.

В ушах Фрэнка зазвенело, а перед глазами поплыло. Его голова закружилась от всех этих криков и рыданий, и вина проникла в его сознание тонкими скользкими ниточками.

Джерард тяжело моргнул.

— О-отвали, — умолял он, и слезы начали свободно скатываться по его щекам, к волосам.

Фрэнк отпустил воротник Джерарда и встал с него.

Он стал наблюдать за тем, как мужчина медленно встал и пошел обратно на кухню, чтобы выключить плиту, на которой стояла турка.

Фрэнк поднялся на ноги и оглядел разрушенную комнату.

Он почесал затылок и испустил глубокий вздох.

— Джерард... — он замолчал, глядя на фотографию, на которой были изображены Джерард и его отец.

Похоже, Джерард оттер сперму Берта.

Он взял фотографию в руки и уставился на Джерарда и выражение лица его отца. Они были тесно прижаты друг к другу и улыбались.

Фрэнк взял с собой фотографию и поставил ее перед Джерардом.

— Твой отец здесь выглядит по-другому, — заявил Фрэнк, и Джерард посмотрел на фотографию, затем взял ее в руки.

Он тупо уставился на нее; волосы закрывали его лицо так, что Фрэнку было трудно различить эмоции на его лице.

— Я... скучаю по нему, — прошептал Джерард.

Фрэнк изогнул бровь.

— Ты только что видел его. Он вел себя как самый последний распиздяй.

Джерард покачал головой и положил фотографию обратно на стол.

— Ты не понимаешь его.

— Я понимаю, что он относится к тебе как к дерьму... Блять, Джерард, мне пришлось направить на него пистолет. — Фрэнк указал на лицо Джерарда, сложив большой и указательный палец так, чтобы это походило на пистолет.

Джерард хлопнул его по руке. Он повернулся к плите и налил в кружку кофе.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моем отце. Он хороший человек. Он как ангел-хранитель, он... Он сильный и верный...

— Послушай себя! — прервал Фрэнк проститутку. — Он прижал тебя лицом к двери гаража.

— Заткнись! — вскрикнул Джерард, стукнув туркой по столу.

Фрэнк попятился назад, опустив руку на кобуру с пистолетом.

Джерард, сгорбившись над столом, начал истерически рыдать.

— Ты мне не говорил... Что произошло между вами? — Фрэнк опустил руку, когда понял, что Джерард не настроен действовать агрессивно.

— Это я, Фрэнк... Это моя вина, что он ненавидит меня... Фрэнк, я устал. Меня тошнит, — он подавил рыдания, качая головой.

Фрэнк смутился. Чертовски смутился.

— Джерард... Ты не болен... Ты должен выполнить задание, которое тебе поручили, но мы сдела...

— Я был влюблен в него, ясно?! — закричал Джерард. Его голос коснулся стен, заставляя их дрогнуть, и Фрэнк уставился на него.

— Ч-что? В своего отца?

Джерард горько засмеялся и отвернулся от пугающего лица Фрэнка.

— Он не мой настоящий отец... Мой биологический отец умер... Он умер в автокатастрофе, когда мне было два года. Он отец Майки.

Фрэнк сел за стол, потирая челюсть.

— То есть ты влюблен в отчима?

Джерард ударил по столу и застонал.

— Был, ясно?! Вот почему он выгнал меня. Я кончил на него однажды ночью, когда он был пьяный на мой восемнадцатый день рождения. Я кончил на него, а он врезал мне.

Фрэнк молча сидел и смотрел на болезненно смущенное лицо Джерарда. Он был противен самому себе.

— Эдди замечательный человек, и... И для меня это было тяжело, чтобы не влюбиться в него. Когда я вырос, я ревновал его к собственной матери, и я ненавижу себя за это. Я заслужил то, что со мной сделали. Я заслуживаю быть шлюхой A7X. – Он повернулся к своей чашке и сделал успокаивающий глоток кофе.

Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на Джерарда с озадаченным выражением лица.

— Он не должен был тебя бить... Я имею в виду, — Фрэнк затих, посмеиваясь, — он просто обязан был тебе врезать.

Джерард закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Ты веселый... - пробормотал он саркастически. — Тебе нужно заняться стендапом*.

— Я занимался этим в тяжелые времена.

— Я уверен...

Джерард встал, поставив кружку на стол.

— Мне нужно убрать весь этот беспорядок, — сказал он, оглядывая комнату.

Фрэнк зашел в гостиную, кивая.

— Я помогу тебе. У меня даже есть сорока двухдюймовый телевизор, который я даже не включаю, так что я могу отдать его тебе. — Он стоял перед телевизором с разбитым экраном.

— Да? — прошелестел Джерард, удивившись щедрости Фрэнка. — Это было бы здорово, но я не должен... То есть я не могу его взять.

Фрэнк повернулся лицом к мужчине.

— Почему бы и нет? Это подарок тебе. То есть... Я хочу, чтобы ты взял его. Кстати, у меня есть хорошие кожаные диваны... На самом деле у меня есть много вещей, которые ты можешь взять. Они уже стоят там целую вечность.

Джерард поднял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

— Почему ты так добр ко мне?

 _Потому что я чувствую себя хуево, разрушая твой мир_ , то, что он хотел сказать, но он только улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ты открылся мне, и я думаю, что это действительно важно для тебя... Плюс, ты хороший человек. Ты заслуживаешь что-то хорошее. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

Джерард улыбнулся и с опаской кивнул.

— Хорошо... Хорошо. Ты можешь бесплатно дать мне эти вещи.

Фрэнк рассмеялся и схватил метлу, что стояла, прислонившись к стене, позади него.

— Круто, давай убирать эту катастрофу, и после того как мы закончим, мы можем поехать за новой мебелью.

Фрэнк начал подметать, и Джерард кивнул, хватая пылесос.

Они убираются в тишине, иногда улыбаясь друг другу и ухмыляясь себе.

***

 

*Стендап — сольное юмористическое выступление перед живой аудиторией, один из жанров развлекательных программ.


	9. Hello Angel

Джерард моргнул пару раз, уставившись в потолок. Он лежал в постели, пытаясь заснуть, но не мог... Фрэнк храпел слишком громко, хотя спал он в гостиной. Он спал на диване, который может раздвигаться, превращаясь в обычную односпальную кровать.

Джерард физически истощен от перестановки всех вещей Фрэнка в своей квартире, но и ментально удовлетворен. Ему не придется тратить деньги на то дерьмо, которого у него нет.

Он не мог перестать думать о Фрэнке... Как приятно, что он есть. Он хотел помочь.

Джерард перевернулся на бок и вздохнул.

Он хотел сделать Фрэнку что-то, что сделает его счастливым... Что-то, что заставит его чувствовать себя хорошо...

Джерард зажмурился и сделал глубокий вздох. Он провел рукой по своему торсу, просовывая руку под боксеры.

Он был тверд.

 _Нет,_ подумал он. _Нет, я не собираюсь трахаться с ним, чтобы отблагодарить его._

Джерард убрал руку от своего члена и покачал головой.

_Но я могу..._

Он перекатился на кровати, опустив ступни в тапочки. Он не мог поверить в то, что он сейчас собирается сделать.

Джерард медленно приоткрыл дверь, чтобы она не скрипела так громко. Он тихо шагнул в гостиную, обхватив себя руками.

— Ф-фрэнк... — сказал он, приближаясь с спящему мужчине.

Фрэнк продолжал храпеть.

Джерард покусывал нижнюю губу и начал садиться на подлокотник. Он положил ладонь на плечо Фрэнка и мягко потряс его.

— Фрэнк, — сказал он чуть громче.

Глаза Фрэнка мгновенно открылись, и Джерард подпрыгнул на месте, испугавшись.

— Джерард. Что? — прохрипел он, садясь. — Что не так?

Джерард почувствовал себя плохо. Он не хотел, чтобы у мужчины случился сердечный приступ.

— Н-ничего... То есть я просто хотел тебя еще раз поблагодарить. — Джерард мысленно ударил себя по лицу.

Еще раз поблагодарить? Что, блять?

Фрэнк потер глаза, затем взял свой телефон с журнального столика, чтобы проверить время.

— Джерард... Три часа утра.

Джерард пересел на матрас, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Фрэнк вытянул руки вверх и снова положил их на матрас.

— Чувак... Я крепко спал.

Джерард продолжал молчать. Он убрал руки, укладываясь на матрас и ложась рядом с ним.

Фрэнк ничего не сказал о Джерарде, лежащем рядом с ним, и он повернулся к нему лицом.

— Я не думаю, что это причина, по которой ты меня разбудил. Действительно, Джерард, что такое?

— Мне... немного холодно, — солгал он, положив голову на грудь Фрэнка.

Фрэнк напрягся и склонил голову; его подбородок упирался в макушку Джерарда, и он проглотил комок в горле.

— Я могу просто поспать с тобой сегодня ночью? — спросил Джерард, его голос был едва слышен.

— Э... — пробормотал Фрэнк. Он не знал, что ему сказать... — Конечно.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джерард и обнял Фрэнка за талию.

Они лежали в таком положении примерно вечность.

Фрэнк до сих пор не спал, а вот Джерард заснул и пускал слюни ему на грудь.

Он хотел пошевелиться, но он боялся, что Джерард проснется.

Проходит час, и Фрэнк начинает чувствовать, как его рука превращается в желе.

Внезапно Джерард поднимает голову и моргает.

Фрэнк быстро закрыл глаза, прежде чем Джерард смог заметить, что он не спит.

— Фрэнк, ты не спишь?..

Фрэнк продолжал «спать», и Джерард пересел на его бедра.

Он чувствует, как губы касаются его горла, а руки сжимают бедра.

Фрэнк вздрогнул и выпустил сдавленный стон.

Джерард поерзал на промежности Фрэнка и опустился вниз, пока его лицо не оказалось напротив члена парня.

Он потянул резинку боксеров Фрэнка вниз, высвобождая его полутвердый член.

Джерард обернул ладонь вокруг члена, начиная надрачивать и посасывать головку.

Фрэнк ахнул и открыл глаза.

— Джерард, — сказал он сурово, но спокойно, — что ты?..

Джерард оторвался от члена, посмотрев на лицо Фрэнка.

Они едва могли видеть друг друга, но их глаза привыкали к темноте, поэтому в скором времени они смогут различать лица без особого труда.

— М? — пискнул Джерард, сильнее сжимая член Фрэнка.

— Что ты делаешь? — попробовал Фрэнк еще раз, убирая руки Джерарда.

— Я просто... Пытаюсь...

— Ты не должен этого делать. Ты не в доме Мэтта, ясно? Ты дома. Ты в безопасности.

Джерард проглотил комок в горле и с опаской кивнул головой.

— Я просто подумал... Я хотел сделать для тебя что-то хорошее, — признался он.

Фрэнк покачал головой и мягко оттолкнул Джерарда с себя.

— Да ладно... Забей. Ты не должен этого делать.

Щеки Джерарда запылали от смущения. Он чувствовал себя жалко и глупо.

— Э, прости... — Он поднялся с матраса и стоял там, смотря на младшего мужчину со стыдом, что был написан у него на лице.

Он был, как правило, бесстыдным, когда дело касалось такого рода вещей... Открывая рот или выпячивая задницу, потому что он знал, что они хотят. Но сейчас он был смущен.

Фрэнк перекатился на кровати, свесив ноги с дивана и зевая.

— То есть не пойми меня неправильно... Ты охуительно красивый. Но... — он замолчал, глядя на Джерарда с серьезным блеском в глазах.

— Я знаю. Я понимаю. Я шлюха, — жестко отрезал Джерард. Он мог видеть отвращение на лице Фрэнка.

Джерард пошел в свою спальню, после того как он предложил отсосать Фрэнку, но тот его отшил. Он больше не хотел, чтобы его жалели... Особенно эти ублюдки из банды Мэтта.

— Джерард! Ну же, чувак... Ты выбираешь неправильный путь! — Фрэнк поднялся с матраса, подбегая к парню.

— Нет! Я, блять, знаю, Фрэнк! Я, блять, иду по нему, окей? Я ебаная шлюха, которую трахала половина мужского населения Нью-Джерси, в том числе твой папаша! — Джерард хлопнул дверью в спальню, но нога Фрэнка встала между дверным косяком, прежде чем та успела закрыться.

— Я уже забыл об этом, — сказал Фрэнк, стараясь сохранять спокойный тон. — Я хотел сказать, что я не трахаюсь на первом свидании.

Когда слова слетели с языка Фрэнка, Джерард стоял в комнате, растерянный и не чувствующий себя.

Разве это не мечта?

— Серьезно? — спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк вошел в комнату, почесывая затылок.

— Эм, да... Знаешь, мне кажется, у тебя какие-то проблемы с принятием трудностей этой жизни. Никто тебе никогда об этом не говорил? — подумав, сказал Фрэнк.

Джерард был таким красным, как гребаная спелая вишня. Он покачал головой, и Фрэнк хихикнул.

— Просто... Когда Мэтт заставил меня... Знаешь, я действительно хотел трахнуть тебя самым первым, действительно хотел. Не пойми меня неправильно, но больше я просто хотел спросить, все ли с тобой хорошо. Я хотел обнять тебя и просто скрыть от всех них под одеялом.

Джерард ошарашенно моргнул.

— Почему ты не сделал это? — спросил он. Он знал ответ. Он знал, что Мэтт был бы зол.

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Мне было страшно... Я был унижен.

Грудь Джерарда сдавило невидимыми тисками. Фрэнк чувствовал, что он чувствовал... Что он чувствует каждый день в своей жизни. Он был жертвой. Он подсознательно обвиняет себя... У него доброе сердце.

— Как и я... — прошептал Джерард дрожащим голосом.

Фрэнк уставился на него; молчание окутало их обоих, и он сухо кивнул.

— Да, — прошептал он, — как и ты.

***

 

Фрэнк просыпается на следующее утро; грудь прижата к спине Джерарда. Они оба одеты...

Ничего не было.

Солнечный свет, который разбудил его, просачивается сквозь кроваво-красные шторы Джерарда. Полоска света бьет по его лицу, нагревая кожу.

Он медленно снимает руку с бедра Джерарда и отодвигается от его спины.

Бледный парень не просыпается, а просто переворачивается и продолжает храпеть.

Фрэнку удается выбраться из комнаты, не разбудив Джерарда, и он потирает лицо, беззвучно зевая.

Ему нужна огромная кружка с хорошим кофе и мамина лазанья. Он заслужил это.

Он зашел на кухню и подошел к холодильнику, вытащив оттуда коробку яиц, тесто для блинчиков, молоко и сливочное масло.

Он думал о том, каким голодным будет Джерард, когда тот проснется, и в общем-то, он думал о многих вещах, которые он узнал о Джерарде.

Большинство из них были волнующими, но он не был встревожен... Все это было ужасным, но он не был сломан.

Хотя он был счастлив. Счастлив, потому что сейчас он был в жизни Джерарда и он может помочь сделать ее лучше. Он может помочь мужчине забыть об этих волнующих и ужасных вещах, заменив их другим... Счастьем.

Фрэнк уже готовил вторую партию блинчиков, когда его телефон зазвонил. Он положил лопаточку для блинчиков на стол, выключив плиту.

Он кинулся в гостиную и, хватая телефон с кофейного столика, ответил.

— Фрэнк Айеро на связи.

— Фрэнки, мальчик мой... Ты в доме шлюхи? — голос Мэтта звучит громко и ясно.

Фрэнк поморщился при оскорблении и стиснул зубы.

— Э, хм... Да. Он спит. Знаешь, долгий день и все дела. — Его тон совсем не был похож на то, какими сейчас эмоциями он исходил.

— Расскажешь мне об этом позже... Вопрос.

— Окей... Какой? — любопытно спросил Фрэнк.

— Ты готов принять его клиента у него дома? Мне позвонил какой-то большой генеральный директор какой-то, хуй его знает, компании. Типа владеет большей половиной Нью-Джерси. Джерард был с ним и раньше, но потом у них была, так сказать, любительская ссора примерно около месяца назад. А теперь он хочет заплатить побольше денежек за Джерарда, — сказал Мэтт. Для Фрэнка это звучало как приказ... а не вопрос.

— Хм, да, конечно. А как же Сидней? — спросил Фрэнк. В машине все еще лежит пакет Мэтта, который тот ему дал.

— О, да... Я позвоню ему. Если он не появится в полдень, то он придет завтра, — объяснил Мэтт. — Итак, я отправлю тебе СМС с адресом, где находится этот генеральный директор, а ты будешь сопровождать Джерарда.

Они попрощались, и через минуту телефон Фрэнка завибрировал, оповещая о том, что пришло СМС с адресом.

Он вернулся на кухню, включая плиту и заканчивая приготовление завтрака.

Он выключает плиту, когда заканчивает, и идет в спальню Джерарда. Он осторожно толкает дверь ногой. Фрэнк смотрит на спящего мужчину и сам себе улыбается.

Бедный... Таким он смотрится отсюда.

Фрэнк плюхнулся на кровать и вздохнул. Он не хотел будить Джерарда, но также не хотел, чтобы еда остыла.

— Джерард... Проснись, дружище. — Фрэнк толкнул его локтем в бок.

Глаза Джерарда распахнулись, и он что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

— Что это было? — спросил Фрэнк, хихикая.

Джерард бросил на него забавный взгляд и покачал головой.

— Что? — пробормотал он, садясь на кровати.

— Я приготовил тебе завтрак. Налетай. — Он поставил тарелку на колени Джерарда.

Джерард озадаченно посмотрел на еду, находясь еще в полусонном состоянии.

— Ты сделал мне завтрак? — спросил он неуверенно.

— Да, как видишь. — Фрэнк кивнул.

Фрэнк знал, что Джерард никогда не получал такого внимания... Особенно от одного из парней Мэтта.

В тот момент Фрэнк как будто получил по лицу. Он не мог быть одним единственным порядочным человеком в банде Мэтта... Он просто не мог.

— Просто поблагодари, и я уйду. — Фрэнк улыбнулся, спрыгивая с кровати.

— О... Э, спасибо... Фрэнк, — запинаясь, ответил он, хватая вилку.

Фрэнк направился к двери, и, перед тем как уйти, он мимолетно взглянул на Джерарда, который уплетал свой завтрак.

Фрэнк усмехнулся и покачал головой, медленно закрывая за собой дверь.

 _Он очень милый,_ подумал Фрэнк, мысленно вытирая джем с верхней губы Джерарда.


End file.
